


Cuando todo se rompe

by adelaportman



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaportman/pseuds/adelaportman
Summary: Alec está sentado en una cafetería de Nueva York antes de ir a la Universidad, allí conocerá un apuesto joven con el que sentirá el amor y también el dolor de perderlo.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Vale Cat, se puede saber a qué estamos esperando… voy a llegar tarde a mi trabajo – dijo Magnus algo enfadado.  
\- No a que, si no a quién… al jefe - contestó Cat.  
\- Creía que ese era el jefe – dijo señalando al hombre del traje, éste se giró y le dijo a Magnus.  
\- Siempre hay un jefe por arriba Magnus – se acercó a él y le dio un vaso de café y otro a Cat.

Finalmente apareció un tipo de pelo canoso, abrazó a Cat y saludó al otro hombre, luego se acercó a Magnus y le ofreció la mano.

\- Hola Magnus, me llamo Jack Stewart, es un placer conocerte. 

Magnus le estrechó la mano.

\- ¿Puedo saber porque me habéis llamado? Ya no trabajo para el servicio de inteligencia, llevo más de un año, estoy fuera.   
\- Lo sé, pero precisamente por eso estuvimos hablando can Cat que quizás tú podrías ayudarnos.  
\- Cat, ¿me puedes explicar? – dijo dirigiéndose a ella - Sabes que no quiero trabajar más para vosotros, estuve cinco años de infiltrado en Francia, suficiente.  
\- Verás - empezó Catarina a explicar mirando a Jack – hay alguien de dentro que está vendiendo nombres de agentes infiltrados… han aparecido dos agentes muertos en los tres últimos meses, ejecutados, uno en Croacia y otro en Holanda.  
\- ¿Qué? Ellos confían en vuestro sistema de seguridad… ¿quién lo está haciendo? – preguntó Magnus alterado – y en que creéis que puedo ayudaros… no entiendo.  
\- Hay un hombre de alto rango en el sistema, superior a mí – decía Jack – al principio creíamos que podría ser él, pero lo hemos investigado y parece que está limpio...  
\- ¿Y?... – preguntó Magnus.  
\- Sospechamos de su hija, creemos que ella tiene acceso a la información de su padre pero, debemos ir con mucho cuidado.  
\- ¿Y?...- preguntó Magnus.  
\- Cualquier movimiento que hagamos desde adentro, él se enterará y su hija también, la podría sacar del país… Hemos pensado que tú podrías acercarte a ella lo suficiente como para poder tener acceso a su sistema de operación, nosotros lo hemos intentado remotamente pero tiene un anti rastreo muy potente y su padre puso un detector de última tecnología en casa de sus hijos para protección, es imposible acceder sin que él se dé cuenta…  
\- Sigo sin entender – dijo Magnus.  
\- Magnus, - le dijo Cat – tú no estás en servicio, tu nombre ya no consta en los archivos de agentes en activo, eres muy difícil de detectar, y si te investigase, tu vida es tu coartada perfecta…  
\- ¿De veras? ¿hablas en serio? – preguntó Magnus con descaro.  
\- Oye, si esto continua podría ser la muerte de decenas de agentes, por no decirte que terminaría el sistema de inteligencia tal como lo conocemos…- dijo Jack -Te necesitamos…

Magnus anduvo un rato por la habitación del Hotel donde habían quedado, miró por la ventana y luego se les dirigió.

\- ¿Y qué tendría que hacer?

El subalterno sacó varias fotos y las puso encima de la mesa.

\- Esta es Izzy Lightwood – dijo señalando la imagen.  
\- Es atractiva… - dijo Magnus en bajo.  
\- Este el Robert Lightwood, el padre. Y este es su hermano Alec Lightwood – dijo señalando la foto.  
\- ¿Su hermano también está metido? – preguntó Magnus.  
\- No, no – dijo Cat, - pensamos que podrías acercarte al hermano para poder acceder a ella, viven juntos...  
\- ¿No es más fácil ir a por ella directamente? – preguntó Magnus.  
\- No, ella no tiene lazos afectivos con nadie, es muy lista e independiente, demasiado complicado… el chico es diferente, él es tranquilo.

Magnus cogió la foto de Alec y la estuvo mirando en silencio “así que tú eres tranquilo…” pensó.

\- Está bien, pero voy a necesitar tiempo, no puedes hacer que confíen en ti en dos días…  
\- Lo sabemos, pondremos escuchas en tu casa – dijo el hombre que no pudo terminar lo que decía por que fue interrumpido por Magnus.  
\- De eso ni hablar – dijo Magnus – en mi casa no quiero ni escuchas ni cámaras – ahora mirando tensamente a Jack - o lo dejo.  
\- Está bien – dijo Jack – entonces cuando estés en su casa ¿puedes poner escuchas en el salón y la cocina de los Lightwood?   
\- Sí – contestó Magnus - Mi contacto será Cat – dijo mirando a Jack – solo ella.  
\- De acuerdo, este es un móvil seguro – ofreciéndole uno a Magnus.  
\- No tengo móvil y de momento seguiré así – dijo negándose, luego se dirigió a la mesa y cogió el archivo de los Lightwood – no olvides que también he sido agente…

Jack sonrió y le dio la mano a Magnus.

\- Cat me ira informando de todo – luego se dirigió a Cat y la abrazó y por último se despidió del hombre trajeado, éste último le dijo a Magnus.  
\- Cat te dará todo lo que necesites y el dinero que pidas. Cualquier cosa estaremos en contacto… 

Se despidió de ambos y dejó a Cat y a Magnus solos.

\- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Cat a su amigo.  
\- No lo sé, te diré cuando los haya conocido…

\------------------

\- Alec, acuérdate que la cena es mañana – le dijo Izzy a punto de salir del piso – ¡a las ocho! – y se fue cerrando la Puerta.

Alec estaba terminando de desayunar, tenía ganas de terminar la semana, hoy hacia el último examen del primer semestre, iba preparado pero, apenas había dormido este mes...

Con el último sorbo se café cogió su móvil para ver los mensajes.

“Suerte” era de Jace, su hermano, o casi hermano… Hizo una sonrisa, apenas lo veía últimamente, lo echaba de menos... 

Aún le quedaban dos horas antes del examen, decidió ir paseando hacia la universidad, tardaría media hora, eso le relajaría. Cogió su libro de Derecho Internacional y salió de su casa.

Por el camino decidió perder media hora más entrando en una cafetería que ocupaba toda la esquina redondeada de la avenida 22, le gustaba sentarse en las mesas alrededor de las cristaleras del lugar, y el sitio tenía un olor a café recién hecho, le encantaba.

Mientras estaba ojeando su libro delante de su café con helado de vainilla, oyó que alguien se le dirigía.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Alec levantó la cabeza para poder ver al chico que, no sabía si había entendido bien, porque miró a su alrededor y vio que había mesas vacías, volvió sus ojos a él y le dijo,

\- Em... si… claro – aun sin saber qué es lo que pretendía.  
\- Gracias – le contestó sentándose en frente de él, dejando su café en la mesita y el periódico que llevaba al lado.

Alec volvió a su lectura, aunque sentía curiosidad, ese chico era extraordinariamente atractivo y su look era increíble, le puso algo nervioso.

Magnus bebió de su café y abrió su periódico, Alec levantó sus ojos para observarle unos segundos, olía muy bien… Magnus se dio cuenta y apartó su vista del diario para dirigirse a Alec directamente. Alec se sonrojó y Magnus le hizo una pequeña sonrisa, cerró el periódico y le dijo acercándole la mano.

\- Me llamo Magnus, Magnus Bane.

Alec se quedó cortado, mirando fijamente sin saber si responder a esa presentación, finalmente accedió.

\- Alec Lightwood – contestó apretando su mano.  
\- ¿Alec de Alexander? –preguntó Magnus.  
\- Sí...  
\- ¿Eres abogado? – preguntó Magnus intentando leer la portada del libro que tenía Alec en sus manos.  
\- Casi..., terminé la carrera pero ahora me estoy especializando en derecho internacional...  
\- ¡Wow!! – exclamó Magnus con admiración.

Alec se rió suavemente.

\- Hoy tengo el último examen de este semestre…  
\- Oh! Espero no haberte distraído…  
\- No, no, solo estoy haciendo tiempo, tengo el examen dentro de una hora… - dijo Alec rápidamente.  
\- Y… ¿porque internacional? – le preguntó Magnus con interés.  
\- Bueno…. Quiero trabajar en la ONU.  
\- ¡Wow!!  
\- ¿…Te ríes? – le preguntó dudando Alec.  
\- En absoluto, me parece admirable.

Alec sonrió levemente y apartó la mirada a la calle, dejó unos momentos de silencio entre ellos y luego volvió a mirar a Magnus.

\- Y tú... ¿qué me dices? ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Alec.  
\- ¿Ves a ese chico que está de pie en la barra, el del pelo rubio? – señalando con la cabeza, Alec lo miró y afirmó – pues yo he diseñado la cazadora que lleva.  
\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Alec asombrado.  
\- Si – contestó Magnus.  
\- ¿Eres diseñador de moda? – Magnus sonrió – ¡vaya!   
\- De momento trabajo para Ryu Hayama, pero me gustaría tener mi propia marca algún día… - dijo Magnus moviendo las cejas…

Magnus bajó la mirada a su café, y después de pensar en varias cosas le dijo a Alec.

\- Mis ambiciones no son tan altruistas como las tuyas… La verdad es que admiro a las personas que son como tu…  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Me refiero a que ofrecerás la mayor parte de tu tiempo a luchar por los derechos humanos de los demás, y, por un mísero sueldo si lo comparas con lo que gana un abogado en cualquier bufete que se preste en Nueva York… - alegó Magnus convencido de lo que le decía.  
\- Nooo…, yo… no, bueno, me gusta ayudar a los demás…, estamos en un mundo – Alec negó con la cabeza en silencio varias veces – un mundo deshumanizado… donde solo se valora el éxito y a nadie le importa lo que le pasa a los menos favorecidos… y si son transfronterizos – dijo Alec haciendo un pequeño jadeo – ni tan solo existen…   
\- Entonces crees que los demás somos tremendamente egoístas…   
\- No, Magnus no…, yo también admiro a las personas que luchan por intentar alcanzar sus sueños… - dijo Alec mirando profundamente los ojos de Magnus – en el fondo, yo también soy un ególatra… incluso los que ayudan a los demás lo hacen porque les gusta hacerlo…   
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que el altruismo responde a saciar una necesidad egoísta de ayudar? – preguntó Magnus.  
\- En parte si… El ser humano no se mueve si no obtiene satisfacción a cambio… ya sea material o espiritual…

Magnus sentía que su corazón crecía escuchando a ese chico,

\- Cuando te he visto al entrar, he pensado inmediatamente que eras uno de los hombres más atractivo que he visto en mucho tiempo, pero – y se tomó unos segundos – ahora, realmente me gustaría conocerte…

Alec no estaba acostumbrado a los elogios y los de Magnus lo incomodaron, lo suficiente para que quisiera irse, aunque estar con él le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme… te-tengo un examen…  
\- Claro – dijo Magnus algo desconcertado por la prisa de Alec.

Alec guardó su libro en la mochila y su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando se levantó de la mesa, Magnus pensó que había asustado al chico.

\- Alexander, espero que te vaya muy bien el examen.  
\- Gracias… Em…. Adiós.   
\- Adiós… - dijo Magnus con una leve sonrisa.

Alec estaba ya en la puerta de salida cuando se detuvo, dio la vuelta y fue andando en dirección a la mesa donde estaba Magnus.

\- Oye…

Magnus levantó la cabeza,

\- ¿Vas a… volver mañana? – preguntó tímidamente Alec.  
\- ¿A la misma hora? – contestó Magnus.  
\- A la misma hora – dijo Alec con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, y con ello se dirigió a la calle para ir a su facultad.

Magnus lo observó como se alejaba por la calle y algo en su interior le decía que ese chico le traería más de un dolor de cabeza, le gustó conocerle y eso era un problema.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec se había levantado de muy buen humor, la noche anterior fue a celebrar el final de los exámenes con Jace, tomaron unas copas al Pandemónium y se acostó pensando en el abrazo cálido que le ofreció Jace cuando se despidieron, soñaba con él cada noche… Jace tenía un año menos que él, su familia lo acogió cuando apenas tenía ocho años, tras la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de coche.   
Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la cafetería, no sabía muy bien si Magnus aparecería, pero, esperaba que sí. Llegó al sitio, recogió su café y se sentó en la misma mesa que el día anterior, sacó su teléfono y se entretuvo mirando las fotos que Jace había subido…

\- ¡Hey!

Alec Levanto la cabeza, allí estaba Magnus, radiante.

\- ¡Has venido!.. – exclamó suavemente Alec.  
\- Por supuesto – contestó Magnus sentándose en frente de él.- dime, ¿cómo fue tu examen?  
\- Bien… muy bien – dijo Alec dejando su teléfono encima de la mesa – tan bien que fuimos a celebrarlo… - dijo sonriendo.  
\- ¿Y a dónde fuisteis?- preguntó Magnus curioso  
\- Al Pandemónium, ¿lo conoces?  
\- Claro… bastante bien… - dijo bajando la mirada a su café, tomó un sorbo.

Alec lo observaba preguntándose un montón de cosas acerca de Magnus, sentía que quería saber de él, quien era, como era, que quería, que le guastaba…

\- Y… ¿fuiste con tu novia? – preguntó finalmente Magnus.  
\- ¡Noo!, no tengo novia - dijo Alec sonriendo – con Jace, él… él no es…  
\- ¿Tu novio? – señaló Magnus, Alec no contestó.

Magnus notó duda y entendió en seguida, él era un experto en el amor, Alec sentía algo por ese tal Jace.

\- Yo también dormí poco ayer… - dijo Magnus en un tono coqueto.  
\- ¿A si? ¿También celebrabas algo? – preguntó Alec.  
\- … bueno… no, estuve trabajando…- dijo con un guiño – estamos terminando de preparar la campaña de invierno y todo el mundo va estresado, yo incluido…  
\- ¿Invierno? Pero si pronto empezará la primavera…. – dijo Alec sin entender nada  
\- La del 2020, Alexander. En moda vamos una temporada por adelantado, por así decirlo… - dijo riéndose, Alec también se rió.  
\- Y ¿Cuándo lanzareis la campaña? – preguntó Alec.  
\- Dentro de dos semanas - hizo una pausa, miró a la calle y luego volvió a los ojos de Alec - ¿Te gustaría venir?  
\- ¿Qué? ¿dónde? – preguntó Alec.  
\- Al desfile….  
\- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Alec negando con la cabeza  
\- No.

Alec se rió y gesticuló con su cara, luego se quedó mirando a Magnus, tenía unos ojos especiales que le hacían sentir algo que no podía definir, era nuevo para él, y le confundía…

Magnus no insistió con lo del desfile, prefirió aplazar la conversación al respecto, y habló de otras cosas, temas que hiciesen sentir seguro a Alec, no podía dejar que se alejase otra vez, aunque sabía que Alec sentía cierta atracción por él, del mismo modo que la sentía él por Alec, le gustaba oírle hablar, le gustaba mirarle, le gustaba estar con él aun en silencio, “esto no estaba planeado…”pensó.

Pasaron los quince días siguientes viéndose en la cafetería cada día a la misma hora, la primera semana después de los exámenes, Alec tubo esos días libres pero cuando reemprendió las clases del último semestre dejó de ir a primera hora de clase para estar con Magnus. Underhill, un amigo de la facultad, le pasaba los apuntes pero, estaba jugándose el máster y él lo sabía.

Magnus, dejaba su trabajo a diario durante una hora para poder estar con Alec, su interés por él crecía y al mismo tiempo estaba más cerca de Izzy, como había planeado.

\- Mañana es el desfile – dijo Magnus – me encantaría que vinieras, me gustaría verte ahí….  
\- Magnus no se…. No conozco nada de este mundo…-le respondió Alec.  
\- ¡Me conoces a mí! – dijo riéndose Magnus – vale, voy a dejar tu nombre en la lista de invitados, si al final decides venir, te acompañaran a tu asiento… puedes venir con alguien si quieres…  
\- ¡0h!... en ese caso quizás mi hermana quiera ir…. – y Alec se encogió de hombros – a ella le encantaría… pero no puedo prometerte nada…  
\- Eso es una idea maravillosa…, seguro que a Izzy le gustaría… 

Al día siguiente por la tarde Alec estaba esperando a que su hermana se cambiase por tercera vez de ropa,

\- Izzy, al final llegaremos tarde… -le dijo a su hermana.  
\- Creo que ahora estoy perfecta, Alec,¡¡¡ estaremos rodeados de lo más chic de Nueva York!!! – dijo mirándose al espejo – y mientras nos vamos ya puedes contarme todo, todo de ese chico, Magnus….  
\- No hay nada que contar, solo somos amigos…

Izzy miró a Alec con recelo pero dejó de agobiarle con preguntas, ella sabía que su hermano se sentía incómodo hablando de sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, estaba lleno de luces indirectas, de color marfil y azuladas por todos los rincones, Alec dio su nombre al señor que estaba atendiendo a los invitados, éste le miró de arriba a abajo haciéndole sentir algo incómodo…

\- Si, aquí está, Sr. Lightwood… ¡Dott! – gritó a una chica que estaba en el pasillo,- acompáñalos – señalando a ambos con la mano – al sector de preferentes. – dio un saludo con la cabeza y atendió a los que se encontraban detrás de Alec e Izzy.  
\- ¡Wow!… preferentes… - dijo en voz baja Izzy a su hermano mientras iban siguiendo a Dott.

Se sentaron en el sitio que les indicaron y miraron a su alrededor.

\- Me encanta esto – dijo Izzy entusiasmada – está lleno de gente, esos de ahí deben ser periodistas de moda – haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

Alec estaba nervioso, pero viendo a su hermana tan contenta pensó en que había valido la pena el esfuerzo.

Dott se dirigió al back donde estaban los modelos vistiéndose y maquillándose, Magnus estaba dando los últimos retoques a las prendas que llevaban puestas.

\- Magnus, tu chico ha llegado… - le dijo Dott cerca de la oreja.  
\- ¿Alec?  
\- Si, ha venido con una chica – dijo alzando ambas manos con cara de “no saber quién era” – me voy a la entrada… ¡nos vemos luego!

Magnus terminó de ajustar una falda a la cintura de una modelo, dejó todo y se fue por el lateral hasta la sala de la pasarela, fue por detrás hasta llegar a donde estaban Alec y su acompañante. Se agachó para estar a la misma altura que Alec.

\- Hola – dijo Magnus suavemente mirando a Alec.  
\- ¡Hey! - dijo Alec girando la cabeza y encontrándose a poca distancia de él, casi podía sentir su respiración.  
\- Has venido – dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio. Izzy notó en seguida que esa mirada era fuerte.  
\- ¡Tú debes ser Izzy! – dijo Magnus mirándola ahora a ella.  
\- Y tú, Magnus - se acercaron y se dieron un beso en las mejillas.  
\- Me alegro de conocerte Izzy, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
\- Gracias por invitarnos, ¡esto es increíble Magnus! – dijo Izzy  
\- Bueno, espero que disfrutéis el pase, yo tengo que irme ahora, pero cuando termine habrá una fiesta con los modelos y diseñadores… Nos lo pasaremos bien...  
\- ¿Modelos? – preguntó Izzy con las cejas levantadas.  
\- Izzy… - dijo su hermano en voz baja.  
\- Si, modelos… guapísimos... – le dijo Magnus con un guiño – nos vemos luego – le dio una sonrisa a Alec y se fue.  
\- Me gusta ese chico…. Y a ti también – dijo Izzy dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Alec no contestó. La música empezó a sonar diferente, ahora con ritmo, las luces se encendieron, el desfile iba a empezar…

Con los últimos aplausos la pasarela quedó vacía, la gente se levantó y hablaban entre ellos, “éste debe ser un mundo cerrado” pensó Alec. A los dos minutos Dott se les acercó.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿cómo va? – les preguntó mientras saludaba con la mano a alguien.  
\- Bien, ¡ha sido alucinante! – dijo Izzy  
\- Si me acompañáis os llevaré donde Magnus, en el back.  
\- Vale – contestó Izzy cogiendo a su hermano de la mano.  
\- No sé si deberíamos quedarnos, Izzy – le dijo Alec a su hermana en voz baja.  
\- Alec, ya estamos aquí… y no querrás disgustar a tu amigo…

Magnus estaba hablando con un modelo cuando Dott le saludó con la mano. Le tocó el brazo y se despidió de ese hombre para ir hacia Dott. Alec pudo ver la escena y notó el gesto, pero no quiso darle importancia.

\- Hola – dijo Magnus mirando a Alec y a Izzy.  
\- Magnus, tengo que ayudar a Lorenzo a recoger la ropa, nos vemos en la fiesta - dijo Dott despidiéndose de todos.

Magnus los llevó a una sala más pequeña donde había un buffet preparado con canapés y bebidas, comieron algo mientras Izzy hablaba con Magnus sobre su trabajo.

Alec observaba a Magnus, como todo el mundo le saludaba y le abrazaba, suponía que era la excitación del momento que tenían este tipo de eventos, pero volvió a notar que con algunos de los modelos había cierta cercanía, no pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente se había acostado con más de uno, “estoy fuera de su liga…” pensó.

Cuando salieron a la calle ya era de noche, Magnus se puso en medio de los hermanos y los cogió a ambos por los hombros, los llevó a la callecita de la esquina, donde había una discoteca con fuertes medidas de seguridad, su jefe había reservado el local para su fiesta. Magnus comentó algo con los hombres de la puerta y le abrieron de inmediato.

Magnus les presentó a gente que se iban encontrando, Izzy estaba fascinada, se quedó hablando con un periodista de la revista Mary Claire. 

Alec se sentía como un pez colgando de un árbol, entonces Magnus le cogió la mano, Alec le miró a los ojos y Magnus le sonrió.

\- Vamos a bailar… - le dijo Magnus, se bebió su copa de golpe y le insinuó a Alec que hiciese lo mismo.

Arrastró a Alec al medio de la pista, estaba lleno de gente, apenas había espacio, Magnus se puso delante de Alec y empezó a bailar, sonriéndole, Alec estaba quieto como una farola…. Pero poco a poco fue sintiendo el ritmo mirando a Magnus, y empezó a moverse, después de la primera canción, se sintió flotando en la pista, se movía con libertad, sentía la música en su interior, bailaba…

Después de varias canciones Magnus se quedó mirando a Alec, pensaba en cómo le gustaba ese chico, como le deseaba… y entonces apareció Izzy con un reportero que había conocido y se pusieron a bailar con ellos, Magnus miró a la camarera de la barra e hizo una señal para que trajeran unas copas…. La noche transcurrió entre la música, el baile, el alcohol y el deseo.

\- Soy feliz que estés aquí Alexander –le dijo Magnus acercándose  
a su oído.

Alec le acarició el pelo por el costado y le contestó,

– yo también.

Izzy se despidió de su hermano y de Magnus, ella y su nuevo amigo querían irse a otro lugar…

\- Alec, me voy con Simon, iré a casa así que… tú ya me entiendes…  
\- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Alec.  
\- Sí. – contestó Izzy  
\- De acuerdo, intentaré no hacer ruido…. – dijo Alec con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- ¡Magnus! – gritó Izzy acercándose a él – gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta, ha sido increíble y, quiero saber más de ti, tenemos que quedar un día, si te apetece…  
\- Por supuesto preciosa, cuando quieras, y gracias a ti por venir y – dijo susurrándole al oído –traer a tu hermano – guiñándole un ojo.

Izzy sonrió y se despidió.

\- Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo – le dijo Magnus a Alec.  
\- Tú, yo y trescientas persona más… - contestó Alec.

Magnus se quedó quieto, mirándole fijamente, Alec le puso nervioso esa mirada, sintió deseo, deseo de besarle, sus labios, ahora… Magnus parecía leer su mente, agarró el rostro de Alec con ambas manos y se acercó para besarle, solo rozándole los labios, suave, delicadamente.

Alec cerró los ojos y sintió el tacto de su boca, se dejó besar con placer, cogió a Magnus por la cintura y lo acercó más a él, quería que continuase, más y más. Magnus se separó después de unos segundos que parecieron horas… Se miraron sin mediar palabra, y Alec inició un pequeño movimiento con sus manos sujetando la espalda de Magnus y esto le dio paso a él para volver a besar a Alec con más intensidad.

El deseo se apoderó de ellos, Magnus se apartó un momento de Alec y le dijo al oído,

\- Quiero estar contigo esta noche….

Alec cerró los ojos y su mundo se detuvo unos instantes. Miró a Magnus en silencio y le dijo que si con un movimiento de cabeza. Magnus le cogió de la mano y lo sacó de la pista, se fueron del local. En la calle mientras esperaban a un taxi sus besos no cesaron y solo aumentaba el calor en sus cuerpos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Magnus, Alec descubrió que él vivía en un espacio muy diferente al suyo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entretenerse en los detalles, Magnus lo tenía entre sus brazos, besándole y revolviéndole el pelo…

Alec empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Magnus y le besó el pecho, Magnus lo retenía por las caderas, le sacó la camiseta que llevaba sin dejar de besar su cuello, terminaron de desnudarse mutuamente borrachos de deseo, Alec estaba encima de Magnus, acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y después de probar toda su piel le dijo al oído,

\- Que te gusta más… - dijo Alec besándole la oreja.  
\- Todo… - contestó Magnus – pero ahora, quiero sentirte dentro… - empujando sus caderas hacia él.

La noche se detuvo para ellos, Alec le hizo el amor a Magnus con suavidad, le gustaba ver el placer reflejado en su rostro, con cada movimiento, con cada beso. Cuando los movimientos de Alec aumentaron, Magnus cerró los ojos y sucumbió al placer de la culminación. Alec sintió como Magnus se estremeció bajo su cuerpo y la explosión llegó a él. 

Alec se recostó al lado de Magnus con los ojos cerrados y la respiración alterada y pensó en que nunca había sentido ese nivel de conexión con nadie, estaba exhausto pero se sentía tranquilo.

Magnus se puso de lado para poder tener a Alec en su visión, en completo silencio, se sentía bien de estar con él, sabía que lo que sentía era algo más que atracción, pero ahora no iba a pensar en ello, estaba demasiado bien para estropearlo con sus pensamientos, ya lo haría mañana… 

Alec se bajó un poco y puso su cara apoyada en el pecho de Magnus que estaba de costado y lo abrazó, Magnus lo envolvió con un brazo y con el otro le acarició el pelo hasta que los dos les invadió el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Por la mañana Magnus se despertó en una cama vacía, Alec se había ido. Miró en el baño, en la cocina, pero no estaba… eso no era buena señal, y tuvo un sentimiento de frustración, primero porque le hubiese gustado que Alec estuviera allí y segundo por haberse precipitado, no debía haber intimado con él, eso podía poner en peligro la operación… Tenía que hablar con Cat...

Alec llegó a su casa con apenas unas horas de sueño, estaba agotado. Entró en su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama tal como había llegado, durmió toda la mañana…

Magnus llamó a Catarina con el teléfono de su casa, quedaron el domingo para comer. Esa noche cenaba con su amigo Ragnor, no le apetecía salir, estaba desanimado, pero quizás le iría bien emborracharse.

Alec se despertó a media tarde, con un olor a lasaña que procedía de la cocina… su hermana había preparado el plato preferido de Alec… eso le motivó para levantarse de la cama y aparecer como un zombi en el comedor…

\- Mmm…. ¡Eso huele fenomenal Izzy! – dijo Alec.  
\- Siéntate hermano, vamos a comer… creo que los dos lo necesitamos… - dijo riéndose.

Alec abrió una botella de vino blanco para acompañar la lasaña, se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

\- ¿Cómo fue anoche? – le preguntó Alec a su hermana.  
\- Bien, el tipo me gusta pero tampoco me fascina… tuvimos una noche interesante…- dijo guiñándole un ojo – ¿y tú? Has venido de madrugada…. Habla.  
\- Me acosté con Magnus – dijo mirando su plato- ha sido un error…  
\- ¿Tan mal ha ido? –preguntó Izzy.  
\- ¿mal?, fue la mejor noche que he pasado en mi vida… - contestó Alec.  
\- Em… ¿me he perdido algo? No lo entiendo...

Alec se tomó su tiempo, su silencio empezaba a poner nerviosa a su hermana.

\- ¡Alec…!  
\- Me gusta, me gusta mucho… él es increíble, pero no puedo seguir con esto…  
\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Izzy.  
\- Ya lo sabes…  
\- Jace…. – dijo Izzy en un suspiro –Alec, no puedes continuar así, te estas destrozando la vida...

Alec miró a su hermana, entendía lo que le decía pero, estaba enamorado y no podía mandar en su corazón.

\- Sabes que Jace está empezando a salir con una chica, ¿verdad? – dijo Izzy  
\- Ha salido con cientos… - contestó Alec con su copa en la mano.  
\- Esta es diferente.

Alec miró a su hermana, y su rostro cambió de expresión, se sentía cansado.

\- Izzy, ¿de verdad crees que tengo alguna esperanza?, no Izzy, sé que Jace no es como yo, nunca va a sentir nada por mí, no de la misma forma que yo, pero no puedo evitarlo…  
\- Alec… solo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Magnus – dijo suavemente – él te gusta, tú le gustas, solo deja que las cosas sucedan…  
\- No quiero hacerle daño –dijo Alec  
\- Habla con él… - le pidió Izzy.

El domingo no fue mejor, Magnus estaba durmiendo, salir con Ragnor fue divertido, pero agotador… a media mañana abrieron la puerta de su apartamento.

\- ¡Hola cariño! – le dijo Catarina metiéndose en la cama al lado de Magnus.  
\- Eh… ommmm... – balbuceó Magnus dándose la vuelta – Cat, ¿qué hora es?  
\- Las once – ¿quieres desayunar o preparo la comida directamente? – no le dio tiempo a Magnus para contestar – prepararé la comida, voy a ver que tienes en esa nevera… ¡levanta!

Cat se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Magnus se levantó, dándose codazos con los muebles hasta que llegó al lavabo medio moribundo y se metió en la ducha.

Apareció con el pelo mojado, un suéter ajustado y unos pantalones bajos y anchos.

\- Dios, porque somos amigos… si no… - dijo Cat mirando de arriba abajo a Magnus.  
\- Y ¿porque estas felizmente casada? – se acercó a Cat y le dio un beso en los labios – yo también te quiero. Dime, ¿dónde está tu querido esposo? – le dijo mientras ojeaba lo que estaba preparando Cat.  
\- Ha ido con Madzie a comer con sus abuelos.

Magnus cogió un trozo de espagueti que ya estaba hervido y Cat le pegó en la mano.

\- Cuéntame – le preguntó Cat mientras servía la comida.  
\- Bien, creo que ya soy amigo de Alec, no ha sido difícil, él es genial… guapo, inteligente y buena persona… adorable.

Cat levantaba las cejas mientras escuchaba a Magnus.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó directamente  
\- Sí... – contestó Magnus – aunque no te preocupes, él está enamorado de otro… Pero él confía en mí y algo le gusto, supongo… Finalmente he conocido a su hermana… - dijo mientras se sentaba para empezar a comer - Cat, no me cuadra mucho que ella sea la que esté haciendo esto, la conozco poco pero, algo me dice que estamos equivocados…  
\- ¿Eso es tu intuición, Magnus? – preguntó Catarina que estaba sirviendo el vino.  
\- Dilo así si quieres… - contestó Magnus con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.  
\- Bueno, si es así lo averiguarás… pero Magnus, te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, ahora explícame lo que te preocupa de verdad – le dijo Cat tocándole la mano.  
\- …. – Magnus tardó en responder – creo que ese chico me gusta.  
\- Eso ya me lo has dicho – respondió Cat.  
\- Quiero decir, que me gusta de verdad, y la otra noche, después del desfile – marcó un silencio – nos acostamos…  
\- ¿Qué? Magnus, conoces las reglas, puedes flirtear pero ¿acostarse? Eso dificulta todo…  
\- Lo sé… pero no pude evitarlo… - volvió a detenerse y el silencio se alargó – por la mañana no estaba…  
\- ¿Crees que la operación está en riesgo? – preguntó Cat.  
\- Espero que no - dijo Magnus bebiendo de su copa de vino, luego volvió a mirar a Cat – Sé que él siente algo por mí, aunque no quiera admitirlo…  
\- Un momento – dijo Cat confundida – ¿estás hablando de amor? Magnus…  
\- No lo sé…  
\- Voy a detener la operación Magnus… No quiero que te perjudique.  
\- No, esto es importante, y quiero saber quién está haciendo esto, porque estoy casi seguro que no es Izzy… y no quiero… dejar de ver a Alec - dijo Magnus poniendo sus manos en su cabeza - Estoy en un buen lio... 

Hubo un silencio. Cat se sobrepuso y pensó en el corazón de su amigo,

\- Quizás estaba algo asustado…  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Magnus  
\- Alec, quizás se fue por la mañana porque estaba asustado – dijo Cat.

Después de comer se levantaron y pasaron a la terraza a tomar sus cafés sentados en las tumbonas, hacia sol y se estaba perfecto.

\- No, más bien fue “esto ha sido solo sexo y no hay nada más” – argumentó Magnus apenado, cerró los ojos e hizo un gran suspiro – Cat, creo que me estoy enamorado de él. Está en mi cabeza todo el tiempo…  
\- ¿No habéis hablado aun? – preguntó Cat.  
\- No.  
\- Volverá a ti – dijo Cat muy segura de sí misma – eres irresistible… -dijo sonriendo – pero ten cuidado, los sentimientos nublan la razón, y tú tienes una misión, no lo olvides.

Alec pasó todo el domingo encerrado en su casa, preparando las clases del lunes, ordenando su habitación, limpiando la cocina, manteniendo su cabeza ocupada. Cuando aspiraba su salón encontró debajo de su sofá el flayer de la presentación del desfile de moda, lo leyó y ahí estaba escrito el nombre de Magnus y sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón… se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos “Magnus…” pensó, y recordó lo bien que se sentía a su lado, su sonrisa, sus besos. Quería volver a verle, quizás podría hablar con él, quizás podrían ser solo amigos…


	4. Chapter 4

El lunes por la mañana Alec estaba nervioso, fue decidido a la cafetería, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Magnus también iría, y podría hablar con él, disculparse… entró y se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, llegaba media hora antes, así que fue a buscar café e intentó tranquilizarse. Pero el reloj seguía corriendo y Magnus no llegaba, Alec solo miraba la entrada, pronto tendría que irse si quería llegar a su segunda hora de clase, y cuando estaba levantándose vio a Magnus al otro lado del cristal, en la calle, que le estaba mirando, Alec le sonrió y Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y entró en el local.

\- Hey – le dijo Alec tímidamente  
\- Hola –contestó Magnus – ¿ya te ibas?  
\- Te he estado esperando, creía que ya no vendrías… - le dijo Alec aun de pie – ¿quieres un café?  
\- Si, gracias.

Alec se fue a buscar dos cafés mientras Magnus se quitó el abrigo y se sentó.

\- Gracias Alec – le dijo cuando volvió con los cafés.

Alec miró la mesa y luego levantó los ojos hacia Magnus, se miraron intensamente, aun en silencio.

\- Magnus, yo… - las palabras no terminaban de salir – siento mucho haberme ido de esa manera la otra noche… lo siento. – dijo Alec finalmente.

Magnus lo miró unos segundos más antes de preguntarle, 

\- ¿Te arrepientes?  
\- Noo… - dijo Alec casi en un susurro – fue maravilloso...  
\- Pero…  
\- Eres estupendo y me gustas mucho, mucho – prosiguió Alec – y no quiero perder lo que tenemos…  
\- Nuestra amistad…- dijo Magnus muy serio.  
\- Magnus yo… estoy enamorado de otra persona – dijo finalmente Alec, que miró inquietamente la reacción de Magnus.

Magnus hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, acababa de confirmar sus sospechas iniciales aunque en el fondo esperaba estar equivocado, pero tenía que mantener la calma, necesitaba tiempo para poder seguir su plan.

\- Jace ¿verdad? – preguntó Magnus.  
\- Si  
\- Está bien… - dijo Magnus tragándose el aire – lo entiendo.

Alec suavizó su expresión, quizás no todo estaba perdido… Magnus miró su reloj.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo Magnus levantándose.  
\- ¿Quedamos mañana? – le preguntó Alec también levantándose.

Magnus dudo unos segundos, finalmente se giró para ver a Alec de frente.

\- Sí.  
\- Hasta mañana – dijo Alec con una sonrisa mirando cómo se alejaba Magnus aun manteniendo su corazón en un puño.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron de puntillas, Magnus no llevaba muy bien ver cada día a Alec y aparentar que también le interesaba solo su amistad, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque empezaba a causarle desasosiego… Cada mañana se encontraba con un Alec pletórico, lleno de energía, que se aferraba a su amistad con fuerza, le contaba todas las cosas que quería hacer, las que no hacía y sus pequeños problemas… y Magnus, bueno, él solo tomaba aquello que Alec le daba, pronto entraría en contacto con Izzy, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Mientras por las noches empezó a salir con otros chicos, esporádicos, intentando sacarse a Alec de la cabeza…

\- ¡Magnus! ¿puedes venir? – le dijo Tessa, la jefa de diseño.  
\- Voy – contestó Magnus.

Entró en su oficina y Tessa le pidió que cerrara la puerta.

\- Magnus, tengo noticias para ti… - dijo pidiéndole que se sentara con la mano.  
\- ¿Me vas a despedir? – preguntó Magnus alzando las cejas  
\- Nooo… - sonrió Tessa – verás, cada cinco años, el Institut Français de la Mode en París abre unas becas para estudiantes internacionales, el objetivo es que puedan realizar un master en diseño y cuando terminan, les ayudan a emprender su propio taller, les subvencionan el primer año de trabajo, ya sabes, para alquilar un local, poder desarrollar sus propios diseños y presentarlos en “comunity”, les ofrecen todos los contactos necesarios y lugar en las principales pasarelas de moda en Paris.

\- Interesante… - dijo Magnus que aún no sabía a donde quería ir Tessa.  
\- Se presentan alrededor de dos mil jóvenes diseñadores de todo el mundo y solo seleccionan a uno.

Magnus seguía sin entender.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de esos diseños que hiciste para mí cuando querías entrar a trabajar aquí? – preguntó Tessa.  
\- Si - contestó Magnus.  
\- Bien, me parecieron muy buenos, por ese motivo entraste de inmediato en nuestro equipo, pero eres demasiado bueno para trabajar en el equipo de otro Magnus, así que…  
\- Tessa, no te entiendo.  
\- Los mandé a ese Instituto de Paris – y después de un silencio Tessa continuó explicándose – has salido seleccionado.

Magnus no reaccionaba, no movía un musculo…

\- Magnus en septiembre te vas a Paris ¡Enhorabuena! – gritó Tessa levantándose con la intención de abrazar a Magnus.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Magnus también levantándose de la silla y recibiendo el abrazo aun sin creérselo.  
\- Claro que si… te lo mereces cariño…

Magnus cogió un taxi cuando salió del trabajo… quería llegar a casa de Cat para contarle la nueva noticia, cuando estaba dentro del coche pensó en Alec, como le hubiese gustado tenerlo cerca en este momento, ir a celebrarlo con él…

\- Dios mío Magnus ¡enhorabuena! – le dijo Cat abrazándole.  
\- Enhorabuena chaval – le dijo sonriendo Esteve, el marido de Cat – te vas a quedar a cenar ¿no?, Madzie te hecha de menos…  
\- Claro – dijo Magnus algo emocionado.  
\- ¿Vino? – ofreció Esteve. 

Después de la cena Magnus acostó a Madzie y se dirigió al sofá, se sentía realmente cansado, más por la emoción que por el trabajo.

\- Eso significa que te iras en septiembre – le dijo Cat dándole otra copa de vino tinto.  
\- Si…. Supongo – le dio un sorbo a su copa – pero va a ser duro…  
\- ¿Duro? Magnus, no tienes a nadie que te retenga aquí... – le dijo Cat severamente.  
\- Estáis vosotros – dijo levantando algo el tono de voz  
\- Oye, nosotros te iremos a ver a parís – dijo Esteve  
\- Y sabes que no nos vamos a ir a ningún sitio, siempre estaremos aquí para ti - le dijo Cat.

Cuando se despedían, Cat acompaño a Magnus a la puerta,

\- Magnus….  
\- Lo sé, lo sé…. – dijo Magnus susurrando – espero haber solucionado este caso antes de irme.  
\- Sabes que voy a ayudarte todo lo que pueda cuando te vayas a Francia… te quiero - le dijo abrazándole.

Magnus no contestó, solo afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó.

\-----

Alec conocía lo suficiente a Magnus como para percibir su estado de ánimo con solo mirale a los ojos, un gesto o un silencio.

\- Magnus, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Alec esa mañana.  
\- Sí... – dijo mirando su taza de café – de hecho tengo una noticia que darte – ahora mirándole a los ojos.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Alec.  
\- Me han seleccionado para hacer un master de diseño en el Instituto de moda de París – dijo aún mirando los ojos abiertos de Alec – es muy prestigiosa…  
\- ¡Wow! – gritó Alec, se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a Magnus, lo tiró hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Magnus no esperaba ese contacto y terminó por cerrar los ojos y sintiendo el calor de Alec en su cuerpo. Alec sintió una pulsión subiendo por su columna cuando Magnus le correspondió el abrazo y tuvo un sentimiento profundo hacia él.  
Magnus finalmente se separó y Alec realmente no se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron abrazados. Alec puso la mano en su mejilla y le dijo suavemente,  
\- Enhorabuena – mirándole a los ojos y luego bajó su mirada a los labios, deseando besarle…  
\- Gracias Alec – le contestó Magnus bajándole la mano delicadamente y sentándose de nuevo, su corazón latía con fuerza y descontrolado.

Alec entendió y se sentó en su sitio.

\- Cuéntame, como funciona, tendrás que ir allí supongo, ¿es un año? – preguntó Alec algo desorientado por el rechazo que acababa de tener de Magnus.  
\- Bueno, en realidad son dos… el primer año son las clases y luego durante otro año te promocionan para que puedas empezar con tu propia marca en el mundillo… - explicó Magnus sin mirar a Alec a los ojos.  
\- ¿Dos años? – preguntó Alec.  
\- Si – dijo Magnus ahora mirándole fijamente.  
\- Eso es mucho tiempo… - y Alec giró la cabeza mirando la calle con la mirada algo perdida.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron en silencio.

\- Me tengo que ir Alec, tengo que pasarme por un sitio antes de volver al taller – dijo Magnus levantándose.  
\- Claro - le contestó Alec aun aturdido – nos vemos mañana…  
\- De hecho, pensaba en que podríamos celebrar mi futura aventura con una comida, me gustaría invitar a Izzy también, si te parece bien…  
\- ¡Claro! – dijo emocionado Alec – ¿cómo quieres hacerlo?  
\- Podemos quedar en mi casa – Magnus miró la expresión de duda de Alec – o si lo prefieres podemos quedar en la vuestra, siempre que me dejéis la cocina, claro.  
\- ¿No te importa? – dijo Alec levantándose y acercándose a Magnus - me temo que si quedamos en la tuya, no quiera salir luego… - dijo con una sonrisa dulce.  
Magnus le miró los labios y luego subió a sus ojos, esa sonrisa le estremeció el corazón.  
\- Por supuesto – le dijo suavemente, se dio la vuelta y antes de andar giró la cabeza – aunque quien te asegura a ti, que luego quiera irme yo de la tuya – le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Alec se rió… “Oh… como me gusta” pensó.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¡Izzy ya estamos aquí! – gritó Alec cuando abrió la puerta de su casa cargado de la compra que había hecho con Magnus para hacer la comida.

Izzy se acercó a la entrada y abrazó a Magnus que estaba detrás de Alec.

\- Que ganas tenia de verte Magnus.   
\- Vendré más a menudo si sigues con ese entusiasmo… - le contestó Magnus.

Fueron a la cocina a dejar las bolsas e Izzy le enseñó el apartamento, después volvieron a la cocina, Alec ya había sacado toda la compra.

\- Izzy, es solo una casa…. – le dijo Alec haciendo una mueca  
\- Bueno, las casas dicen mucho de sus dueños… - contestó Magnus.  
\- ¿Y qué dice la nuestra? – preguntó Alec  
\- que sois acogedores, que no os apasionan los espacios verdes, que tenéis una mente inquieta…  
\- ¿todo eso por ver nuestro salón? – preguntó Alec sonriendo  
\- Mmm… tonos cálidos, ninguna planta y muchos libros… - dijo mientras cogía una cacerola – pero lo más interesante ha sido tu habitación querido…  
\- ¿Qué? ¿le has enseñado mi habitación? – le preguntó Alec a Izzy.  
\- Por supuesto hermano, que creías - dijo Izzy – escuchad, tengo que ir a recoger a Jace, se lo he prometido – y acercándose a Magnus continuó- tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.  
\- ¿Le has invitado? – preguntó Alec desconcertado.  
\- Claro, porque no iba a hacerlo, es nuestro hermano Alec – y se fue del apartamento.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, mientras Magnus enterraba unos tallarines en agua hirviendo, luego le pidió a Alec que le pasara las verduras.

\- Gracias – le dijo tomándolas, cogió el cuchillo y se puso a prepararlas – ¿estas nervioso?   
\- Un poco – contestó Alec.  
\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Magnus.  
\- Ya lo sabes …  
\- No, no lo sé, dímelo tú – respondió Magnus.

Alec no pudo responder, no le salían las palabras, estaba nervioso y su respiración empezaba a agitarse, Magnus levantó la cabeza y le miró, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él, que estaba sentado encima de la mesa, se puso en frente, Alec instintivamente abrió un poco las piernas para darle acceso.

\- Alec, tranquilo, todo irá bien… - le dijo, luego levantó ambas manos y le cogió la cara – no te preocupes por mí – le dijo en un susurro tan cerca de su rostro que podía respirar su aliento.

Alec sintió un deseo enorme de besarlo, y cuando casi le rozó los labios Magnus se retiró.

\- Así no, Alec - le dijo suavemente Magnus, y se apartó totalmente de él y volvió a las verduras.  
\- Lo siento… - dijo Alec avergonzado.  
\- Toma – le dijo Magnus dándole un cuchillo a Alec – ayudame con los tomates… - le dijo sonriendo – aun no te he contado lo que he descubierto de ti viendo tu habitación…  
\- ¿Los corto a trozos muy pequeños?  
\- Muy pequeños – contestó Magnus  
\- Va…le… pero antes voy a abrir una botella de vino, que te apetece más, ¿tinto o blanco? – preguntó Alec – creo que voy a necesitar una copa antes de oírte …   
\- ¿Esta frio el blanco? –preguntó Magnus  
\- Por supuesto… - fue hacia el refrigerador y sacó la botella, le dio una copa a Magnus y se sirvió otra para él, luego volvió a sus tomates – bien, ahora estoy preparado, suéltalo.  
\- Tu mente sigue un orden bastante cartesiano – empezó a decir Magnus.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó rápidamente Alec.  
\- Porque tu habitación estaba desordenada, pero todo estaba en su sitio más o menos…  
\- No entiendo la relación – dijo Alec riéndose.  
\- Creo que vives el cincuenta por ciento de tu tiempo centrado en los demás, el resto lo tienes que dedicar a tus estudios, a tus actividades y a tus pensamientos… no tienes tiempo para ordenar… - y se puso a reír   
\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –preguntó Alec.  
\- Noo! – dijo aun riéndose Magnus – y creo que te sientes solo – y ahora lo dijo sin reírse, mirando con dulzura a Alec.  
\- Creo que no hay que ver mi habitación para saber eso – y continuó troceando los tomates.

Magnus cambio de tema, intentó relajar a Alec hablando de los estudios del chico y contándole alguna historia divertida.

\- ¿Te escondiste en el armario? – preguntó Alec riéndose.  
\- ¿Dónde si no? No se me ocurrió otro sitio… - le contaba Magnus divertido – cuando entró el marido se sacó la ropa mientras hablaba con su mujer – dijo riéndose – claro que creía que ella le estaba esperando… 

Alec le saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reírse.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste para salir de allí? – le preguntó Alec.  
\- Tuve que esperar a que el tipo se durmiera… créeme Alec, no sabes lo que fue escuchar a ese hombre follando… tuve mal sueños durante un mes - dijo aumentando las risas de ambos.

Finalmente llegaron Izzy y Jace, las risas de Magnus y Alec se oían desde la entrada, se respiraba un ambiente amigable y divertido.

\- ¡Jace! – se acercó Alec, se abrazaron.  
\- Dejame ver si has cambiado en la última semana – y lo aparto mirándolo de arriba abajo  
\- Tonto… - le dijo Alec sonriendo, luego levantó la vista a Magnus, Jace lo estaba mirando desde que entraron – Jace, éste es Magnus – dijo presentándolo.  
\- Magnus, me alegro de conocerte al fin – dándole un abrazo – he oído hablar mucho de ti…  
\- Que miedo… – dijo Magnus levantando las cejas – yo también he oído hablar de ti, espero que te guste la pasta…   
\- ¿Bromeas? Me encanta – dijo levantándose las mangas de su camisa – quiero ayudarte, ¡Alec! Porque no me das una copa de eso que bebéis… 

Alec le sirvió una copa de vino a Jace, él estaba nervioso, no sabía a quién mirar y se movía toscamente, Izzy lo rescató de la cocina.

\- ¿Alec, me acompañas a preparar la mesa?

La comida fue bien, todo el mundo estaba relajado excepto Alec, que miraba a Magnus constantemente y de refilón a Jace.

\- Voy a por mas vino – dijo Magnus  
\- Ya voy yo Magnus, no te levantes - dijo Izzy.  
\- Por favor, iré yo – levantándose de la mesa – ahora vuelvo.

Magnus se dirigió a la nevera, antes de abrirla llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño aparato de escucha, sacó el plástico que lo protegía y lo enganchó debajo de la estantería baja de la cocina. 

\- ¿Un poco más de vino? – le preguntó Magnus a Alec después de haber servido a Izzy y a Jace  
\- Gracias – dijo suavemente Alec mirando fijamente a Magnus.  
\- Bueno chicos – dijo finalmente sonriendo Jace, mirando a Alec y a Magnus – ¿que hay exactamente entre vosotros? – preguntó haciendo un movimiento con las manos. 

Alec se atragantó con el vino.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Alec.  
\- Bueno, no hay que ser ciego para ver aquí hay cierta tensión… ya me entendéis – dijo sonriendo.  
\- Si, a mí también me gustaría saber – dijo Izzy coqueta queriendo poner en un compromiso a su hermano.

Magnus estaba tranquilo, miró a Alec y le dio pena verlo tan nervioso, así que decidió sacarle del aprieto…

\- Está bien, no es un secreto que me gusta Alec, pero él me ha rechazado, así que, ahora – dijo con las manos abiertas - somos amigos.

Alec miraba la mesa negando con la cabeza…

\- Jace, ¿tienes que ser siempre tan directo? – le preguntó Alec.

Jace no le hizo caso.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – dijo mirando a Magnus – ¡eres el chico más atractivo e interesante que ha conocido en su vida! 

Magnus no dejaba de mirar a Alec, éste se estaba poniendo serio, la cosa no iba bien…

\- No creo que eso sea lo más importante en el amor… creo que más bien es una cuestión de sintonía, de conexión… - dijo finalmente mirando a Jace – las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera…

Alec miró a Magnus, sus palabras le habían hecho pensar en él, en Jace… creía que estaba confundido, pero oír hablar a Magnus lo centró.   
Se tomaron unos cafés mientras Izzy contaba su última cita con Simon, ese reportero era un desastre, pero a ella le gustaba, Jace contó varias situaciones divertidas con Claire de sus primeros días de convivencia.

\- Nunca creí que vivir con una chica fuera tan bien – dijo Jace  
\- ¡oye! - dijo Izzy tirándole un cojín.  
\- ¡Tú no cuentas! – dijo Jace – creo que ella es la definitiva.  
\- Hay un momento en el que uno tiene esa certeza… - dijo Magnus sin querer mirar a Alec.  
\- Chicos, me voy… he quedado con Simon – dijo Izzy levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas.

Magnus se fijó que no llevaba su portátil encima.

\- ¿Me llevas? – preguntó Jace.  
\- Vámonos – dijo Izzy que ya se dirigía a la puerta.

Jace abrazó a Magnus y a Alec y se despidió.

\- Yo también me voy a ir – dijo Magnus recogiendo las tazas de la mesita para llevarlas a la cocina.  
\- ¿Tan pronto? – le preguntó Alec que llevaba el resto de las tazas  
\- Alec, llevo aquí más de cinco horas… y , por cierto, tengo que ir al baño… ¿me disculpas? 

Alec suspiró. Magnus dejó a Alec en la cocina poniendo los platos en el lavavajillas mientras iba en dirección al baño, pero abrió la puerta de la habitación de Izzy, que estaba al lado con cuidado, miró encima de la mesa y ahí estaba el portátil, entró y se acercó al aparato, sacó un pen con un programa de seguimiento especial y lo encajó en el ordenador, estaba tardando en traspasar el programa, miraba nervioso detrás, finalmente terminó, cerró el ordenador y salió de la habitación, entro en el baño y tiró de la cadena.

Volvió a la cocina y vio a Alec recogiendo el fregadero, estaba de espaldas, él se acercó y lo cogió de los brazos para darle la vuelta.

\- No me malinterpretes, me ha encantado estar con tu familia - dijo Magnus – y contigo, pero es hora de irme – y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su cazadora - no quiero que juegues con migo Alec.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta Alec lo detuvo cogiéndole del codo.

\- ¡Espera! - y se puso delante de Magnus – no te vayas – dijo suplicando.

Hubo un silencio, Magnus cerró los ojos y respiró, 

\- Magnus, estaba confundido – dijo Alec como si le fuera su vida en ello – pero ya no lo estoy, lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido por nadie, jamás, ni por Jace, creía que estaba enamorado, pero no, quiero decir Si, de ti.  
\- Alexander…  
\- No, dejame terminar – dijo Alec dispuesto a seguir – creo que me aferré a él porque era sencillo para mí, era un amor imposible y así no tenía que enfrentarme a nadie sobre mis sentimientos… hasta que te conocí… y solo pienso en ti, en estar contigo, en oírte hablar, reír, en cogerte la mano, en besarte, en hacer el amor contigo…

No tuvo tiempo de continuar, Magnus lo agarró de la cara y lo besó intensamente, pero con suavidad. Alec le rodeó con sus brazos y profundizó el beso, la pasión empezó a salir desbocada y llegó el deseo imposible de detener.   
Llegaron al dormitorio de Alec abrazándose, besándose y agarrándose por donde podían mientras se acumulaba el fuego en sus cuerpos. Se sacaron la ropa lo más rápido que pudieron y Magnus levantó a Alec con sus brazos y lo puso encima de la cama y él encima de Alec.

\- Alexander… como te deseo… - le susurró en la oreja mientras la besaba, fue bajando por el cuello hasta el centro de su pecho y luego hasta su miembro duro.

Alec tenía sus manos cogiendo el suave pelo de Magnus y lo acompañaba en su camino, su respiración era de profundo deseo y de placer.

\- Para por favor… por favor… - le suplicó Alec.

Magnus se detuvo, subió a sus labios y se besaron con ardiente pasión, cuando Alec estaba preparado, Magnus se tensó para enterrarse en él, sus sentidos explosionaron, Alec apenas pudo sostener su respiración, agarró a Magnus fuerte y le dijo.

\- Te quiero…  
\- Mi amor…- le dijo Magnus y lo volvió a besar, fuerte, sus movimientos eran suaves, lentos, buscando el placer de Alec, quería que no terminara.

Sus cuerpos se movían con un ritmo acompasado, su placer aumentaba con cada movimiento controlado por Magnus, pero llegó un momento que sus caricias quemaban, sus jadeos llevaban el sentido a un nivel más alto, Magnus percibió que Alec sucumbía al clímax y aceleró sus movimientos para luego casi detenerse permitiendo que Alec sintiese el máximo placer… Notó como se contraía Alec alrededor de él y eso le llevó a su culminación, besando suavemente a Alec, y desenredándose de él para quedarse a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, intentando reponer su respiración y cogiéndole la mano.  
La noche llegó y Alec solo quería permanecer en la cama con Magnus, él se había quedado dormido de costado, Alec se puso detrás de su espalda y lo abrazó, se sentía feliz, ahora todo tenía que ir bien, al final lo había encontrado.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus había quedado en su casa con Cat, hacia dos semanas que tenía grabaciones de la casa de Izzy y controlaba los movimientos de su portátil.

\- Magnus, todo esto no sirve de mucho… no dice nada comprometedor - le dijo Cat.  
\- Porque ella no es la persona que buscamos… Te lo dije, no hay nada. – dijo Magnus algo complacido.  
\- ¿Y su portátil? – preguntó Cat.  
\- Nada, apenas ha ojeado páginas de moda, parece que quiere hacer un viaje este verano, sus correos son normales – contestó Magnus.  
\- Esto es un callejón sin salida, estamos como al principio…, pero antes de descartarla, seguiremos vigilándola dos semanas más, ¿estás de acuerdo? – le preguntó Cat.  
\- Sí, por supuesto… por cierto, ¿podría trasladar todo esto a otro sitio? – le preguntó Magnus.  
\- ¿Por qué? 

Magnus tardó en responder.

\- ¿Es por Alec?, sales en casi todas las conversaciones de los hermanos, y tu voz esta por ahí muy a menudo… - dijo Cat.  
\- Si, necesito que pueda venir a mi casa, parece sospechoso que siempre tenga una excusa para no hacerlo – contestó Magnus sin mirar a Cat.  
\- Magnus – y mantuvo un silencio – ¿estas saliendo de verdad con ese chico? Creía que permanecerías al margen…  
\- No puedo evitarlo, me gusta mucho…  
\- Sabes que esto va a acabar mal, ¿lo sabes?  
\- Lo sé…. – contestó Magnus afligido.

Catarina se tomó unos minutos, le dolía haber metido a Magnus en esto.

\- Está bien, ¿recuerdas la habitación de hotel donde nos reunimos? Será tuya todo el tiempo que la necesites, es segura. – y se acercó a Magnus – cariño, aunque estemos equivocados con ella, sabemos que el origen está en esa familia, tarde o temprano lo descubriremos y Alec se enterará de quien eres… no va a superarlo…  
\- Lo se… pero no puedo renunciar a él todavía…  
\- Oh Dios, estás enamorado… yo creí que solo te gustaba como tantas otras veces… - lo abrazó, luego se separó de él y le acarició la cara – te va a romper el corazón…

Cat se fue del piso de Magnus, él se sentó y quiso pensar en todas las cosas que le había dicho su amiga, pero le dolía demasiado hacerlo, “quizás Alec lo entienda, quizás me seguirá queriendo después de todo... “pensó.

Simon se quedaba a dormir en casa de los Lightwood casi cada noche, a Alec no le importaba, pero le molestaba tanto movimiento en su casa, apenas podía concentrarse para estudiar.

\- Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás molesto por algo que he dicho o he hecho? – le preguntó Magnus a Alec mientras hacían la cena.  
\- No, no… ¿por qué lo dices?  
\- Porque llevas unos días que apenas hablas… - apagó el fuego y se acercó a Alec que estaba arreglando la mesa y le cogió de las manos – mirame, dime que te pasa.

Alec suspiró, miro a los ojos de Magnus y sonrió dulcemente.

\- Si no fuese por ti me hubiese vuelto loco… -intentó bajar el tono de su voz para que su hermana y su novio no lo escuchasen – se trata de Simon… desde que sale con Izzy se pasa aquí la mayor parte del tiempo…  
\- Como yo… - dijo Magnus  
\- Oh vamos, ¡no es lo mismo! – dijo Alec – tu sabes, si no toca su guitarra está jugando con el videojuego o está demasiado eufórico contando sus historias a Izzy… hace demasiado ruido… - dijo en un suspiro – no puedo concentrarme, apenas he podido leer nada, me estoy agobiando… eso es todo.  
\- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a estudiar?  
\- Creía que preferías mantener tu espacio… - le dijo Alec  
\- Nada me gustaría más que tenerte en mi casa – le dijo rodeándole con sus brazos – lo digo en serio.  
\- Puedo… - dijo Alec despacio – ¿venir mañana después de clase?  
\- No estaré, pero – dijo sacándose su llave de casa del bolsillo y ofreciéndosela a Alec – puedes ir y hacer lo que quieras.

Alec cogió la llave y sonrió.

\- Te quiero – dijo besándole.

Cuando la cena estuvo terminada, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Alec, Magnus, Simon e Izzy, la conversación era animada, había empatía y se notaba en el ambiente. Simon sacó una plata envuelta en un papel de pastelería.

\- Chicos, he comprado el mejor postre de Brooklyn, - dijo desenvolviéndolo – ¿qué os parece?  
\- ¡Wow! – expreso Magnus cogiendo una tartaleta con la mano y llevándosela a la boca – esta de muerte…

Alec se levantó para coger una y Simon le dio otra a Izzy cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría, en un primer momento creyeron que era Jace y Claire.

\- Buenas noches  
\- ¡Papa! – dijo Alec.

Magnus cambió de repente su expresión, aún no había conocido al padre de Alec. Izzy se levantó y le dio un abrazo y un beso a su padre, éste le correspondió al abrazo.

\- ¿Estáis celebrando algo? – preguntó Robert.  
\- No – contestó Alec.  
\- ¿Has cenado? – le preguntó Izzy.  
\- No, pero he quedado con tu madre, me espera en aquel restaurante italiano que le gusta tanto… -dijo mirando a todos los que estaban en la mesa – creo que no nos conocemos – refiriéndose a Magnus y a Simon.  
\- Papa, éste es Magnus… em… un amigo – Robert le ofreció la mano y Magnus la aceptó.  
\- Señor – dijo Magnus levantándose de la mesa.  
\- Y este es Simon, un amigo de Izzy – dijo Alec.  
\- Bueno, es más que un amigo, estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo, papá – le dijo Izzy a su padre.

Robert escuchó a su hija, no le ofreció la mano a Simon, solo lo miró de refilón.

\- Izzy, necesito enviar un correo a un amigo mío urgentemente, su hermano está muy grave, los medico dicen que está a punto de morirse…  
\- ¡Oh papa! Sabes que puedes utilizar mi ordenador cuando quieras, no tienes que decirme nada – le dijo cogiéndole de ambos brazos – solo que no entiendo porque no te compras uno para tenerlo encasa… - le contestó su hija.  
\- Sabes que no quiero tener nada de tecnología en casa, bastante tengo en el trabajo… - le respondió Robert.

Robert se disculpó y se dirigió a la habitación de Izzy, Magnus tenía las neuronas a doscientas revoluciones…. “su padre…”. 

Los hermanos estaban bastante nerviosos por la presencia de su padre en casa, Simon estaba de lo más tranquilo y Magnus solo quería volver a su casa para poder comprobar el canal de rastreo que había implantado, Alec se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de Magnus.

\- ¿Estas molesto? – le preguntó en voz baja Alec.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Porque le he dicho que eras un amigo… - contestó Alec inseguro.  
\- No… no te preocupes – le dijo Magnus cogiéndole la mano – lo entiendo perfectamente… 

Magnus se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero y empezó a vaciar la mesa, Alec le siguió inquieto, sabía que Magnus no estaba cómodo y se sentía mal por ello.

\- Chicos, me alegro de haberos conocido – dijo Robert apareciendo por el marco de la cocina – me voy, si no tu madre me reñirá - Le dijo mirando a Izzy – ¡Alec! ¿Cuándo empiezas los exámenes?  
\- La semana que viene – contestó Alec.  
\- Avísame cuando termines y prepararemos una comida, para celebrarlo.  
\- Claro, por supuesto papá – le contestó Alec sin ánimo.

Magnus observó cada gesto de Robert, cada expresión, cada movimiento, había algo en él que no le gustaba. Se despidió de todos y se fue del piso. Todos hicieron comentarios contenidos sobre Robert, excepto Magnus, él solo quería ir al hotel.

\- ¡Magnus! ¿me estás oyendo? - le preguntó Izzy  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Qué película prefieres ver, la de ¿Buscando al soldado Rayan o Un millón de dólares?  
\- Veréis… creo que me voy a ir a casa, mañana tengo que estar pronto en el taller, vienen modelos de prueba a probar los vestidos… y estoy cansado – miró a Alec – ¿te importa?  
\- Noo… - le contestó Alec algo preocupado, conocía a Magnus y sabía que algo estaba en su cabeza pero no quiso interrogarle – toma – dijo sacándose la llave de su bolsillo – necesitarás esto.

Magnus sonrió, se acercó para cogerla pero en el último momento Alec retiró su mano y atrajo a Magnus hacia él, lo besó y el beso se prolongó más de lo normal...

\- Oh venga, ¡Iros a la habitación! – dijo Simon riéndose y saliendo de la cocina con Izzy.

Después de unos segundos se separaron, Magnus le acarició el pelo.

\- Escucha, porque no coges cuatro cosas y mañana te instalas en mi casa unos días, hasta que termines los exámenes... para que puedas estudiar tranquilo.

Alec dudó, no sabía muy bien que significaría eso, nunca se había movido de su casa antes.

\- Cariño, no te obliga a nada, solo es hasta que termines los exámenes, o hasta que los empieces… solo te ofrezco mi casa para que puedas hacer lo que quieras… nada más – le dijo cogiéndole las manos.  
\- De acuerdo, a qué hora puedo ir…  
\- Estaré a las cuatro, pero si quieres ir antes pasa por el taller y te daré la llave - le dijo Magnus.  
\- No, está bien a las cuatro – le respondió Alec – ere increíble... – y lo besó de nuevo.

Cuando salió del piso de Alec, Magnus se dirigió directamente a la habitación del hotel, visualizó todo el movimiento del ordenador de Izzy esa noche y ahí estaba, justo delante de él. Llamó a Cat.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Robert Lightwood…. – dijo Catarina en un tono bajo – todo este tiempo lo hemos tenido delante y se nos ha escapado…  
\- Utiliza a su hija como tapadera, es un maldito cabrón… - dijo Magnus.  
\- Eso fue muy inteligente, desde fuera no podíamos acceder a su hija sin que él se enterase, pero no contaba contigo, Magnus – dijo mirándole – lo tenemos gracias a ti.  
\- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Magnus  
\- Voy a alertar enseguida a los agentes infiltrados en Turquía, dejame hacer unas llamadas Magnus.

Después de llamar, Cat se acercó a Magnus que miraba a través de la ventana la ciudad iluminada.

\- Hablaré con Jack mañana y procederemos a su detención, tendremos que entrar en casa de Izzy y llevarnos su portátil…   
\- ¿Sabes cuándo será? – preguntó Magnus.  
\- Intentaremos averiguar más sobre los compradores antes de detener a Robert para no alertarlos – dijo pensativa.

Magnus respiró profundo, no solo el final de Robert era inminente sino también el suyo con Alec, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

\- Acabamos de ponerle vigilancia, supongo que quizás cinco días, siete máximo… - miró a Magnus a los ojos – lo siento…

Magnus no dijo nada y volvió a mirar la ciudad nocturna.

Los cinco días siguientes Magnus solo quería sentir a Alec, en todo, en sus silencios, en su risa, en sus gestos, en su cuerpo, en sus besos, en su presencia. A Alec le gustaba estar en casa de Magnus, estar entre sus cosas y sentirse parte de la vida de él, pasaban mucho rato en el salón, él estudiando y Magnus repasando su francés. Se organizaban sin decirse nada, Magnus le gustaba preparar la cena y Alec preparaba el desayuno, a veces Alec después de hacer el amor se levantaba de la cama y se iba al salón a estudiar, Magnus le preparaba una taza de té caliente y sin mediar palabra se la dejaba al lado, le daba un beso y se acostaba…

Una noche, desnudos y entrelazados en la cama Alec le susurró a Magnus,

\- Magnus, no quiero que te vayas…

Magnus cerró los ojos y sintió una leve punzada en su corazón.

\- No me voy a ir a ningún sitio… - le dijo suavemente Magnus.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
\- Si –contestó Magnus. 

Esa mañana Alec se fue pronto a la universidad, tenía su primer examen, Magnus llamó a Catarina, 

\- Cat, ¿podrías aplazarlo hasta que Alec termine los exámenes? Por favor, te lo ruego… - le pidió Magnus  
\- Esto es un tema serio Magnus – le replicó Cat.  
\- Cuando esto suceda, va a ser un golpe para Alec, no podrá terminar sus exámenes y habrá perdido un año de su vida… solo te pido diez días más…   
\- Está bien, lo intentaré, pero si hay riesgo nos tendremos que ocupar…   
\- Bien, gracias Cat – se despidió Magnus contento.

Alec estaba centrado en sus exámenes, Izzy pronto tendría vacaciones, ella era profesora de secundaria en el Harvey Milk High School y ya tenía planes con Simon para el verano y Magnus solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera.  
Cuando Alec terminó el último examen se dirigió a su casa para coger algo de ropa, quería ir a celebralo con Magnus saliendo a cenar, cuando llegó al piso se encontró a su madre sentada en un silla de la cocina con la cara desencajada, 

\- ¡Mamá, que sorpresa! - le dijo acercándose para darle un beso – no sabía que venias… - dejó de hablar al ver la expresión de confusión que tenía su madre – mamá, ¿Qué te pasa?  
Maryse, su madre, tardó en hablar,

\- Tu padre, lo han detenido esta mañana… aun no entiendo que ha pasado, no me han querido decir nada…- y empezó a llorar levemente – tienes que llamar a Izzy, van a venir aquí de un momento a otro.   
\- ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó su hijo.

Alec sacó su móvil y llamó a su padre pero no contestaba, volvió a llamar pero seguía sin contestar, luego llamó a Izzy y saltó el contestador automático, debía estar dando clase y le dejó un mensaje de que viniese a casa urgentemente, finalmente llamó a Magnus,

\- ¡Oh Magnus, gracias a Dios! - dijo Alec   
\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó alertado Magnus  
\- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Mi madre está aquí y habla de no sé qué detención de mi padre y mi padre no contesta y Izzy tampoco y te necesito… – dijo Alec alertado - algo está ocurriendo…  
\- Ahora mismo voy.

Magnus colgó el teléfono y en ese momento supo que su tiempo se había terminado, cerró los ojos y respiró lo más profundo que pudo y se fue a casa de su novio.  
Cuando Magnus llegó al piso de Alec se lo encontró preparando té para su madre, se acercó a él,

\- Hey… - le dijo cerca de la oreja – ¿qué está pasando?  
\- Hola – le contestó Alec dándole un beso en los labios – mi madre está en el salón, dice que han detenido a mi padre esta mañana, pero no sabe por qué…

Magnus se lo quedó mirando en silencio, ambos fueron al salón e intentaron tranquilizar a la madre. Magnus se fue a la terraza, tenía un conflicto en su interior que no le dejaba respirar, no sabía si debía decirle lo que sabía y quien era en ese momento, o esperar a ver que sucedía…

Alec se le acercó y se puso al lado, ambos de cara a su gran ciudad,

\- Papá trabaja para el servicio de inteligencia, jamás habla de su trabajo ni nosotros le hacemos preguntas al respecto – ahora miraba a Magnus – sé que tenía que habértelo dicho antes, pero, mi padre y yo no nos llevamos muy bien… 

Magnus permanecía en silencio, cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar por unos segundos, se volvió para mirar de frente a Alec,

\- Tu padre ocupa un alto puesto en el Servicio de Inteligencia – se detuvo unos segundos luego continuó – ha vendido los nombres de agentes infiltrados en varios países… los han matado,  
\- ¿De qué me estás hablando? – le interrumpió Alec.  
\- Déjame terminar por favor… - Alec negaba con la cabeza pero se mantuvo en silencio -en un primer momento le investigaron pero parecía limpio y empezaron a sospechar de Izzy…  
\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Alec – basta Magnus, para.  
\- Era imposible acceder a vuestra casa sin que tu padre lo detectase y remotamente no se podía jaquear el portátil de Izzy porque tenía un anti rastreo de última generación…  
\- ¿Porque me cuentas todo esto… como lo sabes? –le preguntó Alec con dolor en su rostro.  
\- Cualquier movimiento de seguimiento a algún miembro de la familia Lightwood seria detectado inmediatamente por tu padre con riesgo de fuga, así que contactaron con alguien fuera de servicio, alguien que no estuviera en activo… - dijo Magnus cogiéndole de las manos y mirando fijamente los ojos de Alec – a mi…

Alec no quería entender lo que Magnus le estaba diciendo, pero no podía negar la evidencia, su mente se nubló y sintió un corte profundo en su estómago,

\- Necesito que me lo expliques mejor – dijo casi sin voz.  
\- Me contrataron para investigar a Izzy, necesitaban pruebas y los nombres de las organizaciones para las que supuestamente trabajaba… - dijo Magnus muy despacio.

Magnus no pudo frenar más sus emociones, y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. Alec estuvo en silencio unos minutos, se soltó de las manos de Magnus y volvió a mirar la ciudad, necesitaba tiempo para encajar lo que le estaban diciendo,

Antes de que Alec pudiese decir algo, Magnus se adelantó.

\- Cuando conocí a tu hermana supe que ella no tenía nada que ver con esto, pero estaba relacionada de alguna manera así que tuve que investigar para poder descubrir que al final, quien estaba vendiendo a los agentes era tu padre, él utilizaba la identidad de tu hermana….  
\- ¡Basta!… basta….- dijo Alec desenfocado.

El silencio volvió a imponerse entre ellos, esta vez por un largo tiempo, Alec estaba temblando…

\- El día que nos conocimos… te acercaste a mí… - Alec no pudo continuar, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus palabras no podían salir de su boca.  
\- Alec…  
\- ¡No! – dijo enérgico – contesta…  
\- Si… - contestó susurrando Magnus.  
\- Me has utilizado… - Alec bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos – que estúpido he sido…  
\- Alec… - era lo único que podía decir.  
\- ¿Te has divertido? – dijo con las lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos.  
\- Te quiero – le dijo Magnus en un atisbo de sinceridad, mirando esos ojos que tanto amaba.  
\- Vete Magnus, por favor… ahora no puedo, vete… – dijo Alec con la voz rota.

Magnus se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas a punto de salir,

\- Sé que ahora no confías en mí, pero –se detuvo un instante – te amo, más de lo que hubiese imaginado nunca y siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón haberte hecho daño… Lo siento…

Dicho eso se giró y se fue del apartamento, Alec estaba totalmente desorientado, aun no podía pensar con claridad, un torbellino se sentimientos encontrados querían salir de su cuerpo, demasiadas cosas estaban pasando en el mismo momento…

Alec perdió la noción del tiempo, solo sintió un agarre suave en el brazo que lo sacó de su controversia, era Izzy, que había llegado alterada al apartamento.

\- ¡Alec! – y lo abrazó – ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿es cierto lo que me ha explicado mamá? – pregunto Izzy.  
\- Si… es grave Izzy, mucho… - contestó Alec afligido.

Alec le contó a su hermana todo lo que le había dicho Magnus, Izzy no podía creerse nada, no podía pensar en su padre de esa forma, y le dolía profundamente que Alec estuviese pasando por todo esto, tenía el corazón totalmente roto, su familia estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, todo se hundía… Al poco rato entraron en el apartamento unos agentes del. Servicio Secreto, venían a llevarse el portátil de Izzy. Catarina estaba al mando de la operación.

\- Lo siento Isabela, pero nos tenemos que llevar tu portátil…  
\- No me importa el ordenador – dijo disgustada – solo quiero saber cómo está mi padre y donde se encuentra en estos momentos.  
\- Tu padre está en una sala especial, vamos a interrogarle próximamente, pero él está bien – miró a Alec y a Maryse – de momento no podréis verlo, pero en cuanto podáis, yo misma os llamaré.   
\- ¿Es cierto lo de los agentes infiltrados? – preguntó Alec.

Cat miró a Alec fijamente a los ojos, por el contenido de la pregunta supuso que Magnus se lo había explicado, se le acercó,

\- Si, han muerto tres agentes… - pausó unos segundos – no te voy a mentir Alec, lo que ha hecho tu padre es muy grave, y ahora está en una mala situación…

Alec no respondió, solo miró a Cat unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza y darse la vuelta para acercarse a su madre, su infierno personal acababa de empezar.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus llegó a su casa desencajado, se sentó en su sofá y dejó que la tristeza invadiese su alma, ahora las cartas estaban encima de la mesa, él entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de traición, perder la confianza de la persona que amas… casi imposible de restablecerla… todo había terminado.

Cuando se dio cuenta, era de noche…., se levantó y fue hacia la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, su teléfono tenía la luz roja intermitente, ni tan solo lo oyó sonar, había mensajes… “quizás Alec” pensó, apretó el buzón de voz, había tres mensajes de Cat, estaba preocupada y uno de Izzy que quería hablar con él, ninguno de Alec. 

Intentó dormir algo pero no pudo, por la mañana en su taller habló con Tessa.

\- Tessa, ¿crees que podría irme a Paris antes de lo previsto?   
\- Sí, no hay ningún problema, ¿cuándo querrías irte? – le preguntó Tessa.  
\- Mañana – respondió Magnus  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida Tessa  
\- Sé que es muy precipitado, pero… realmente necesito irme – hubo un pequeño silencio – lo necesito…  
\- ¿Crees que puedes terminar ese detalle de la espalda en la que estás trabajando antes de mañana?   
\- Si, de hecho esta noche no podía dormir, así que he trabajado en ello, tengo los diseños en mi mesa, dame un par de horas más para comprobarlos y te los entrego para que lo supervises.- contestó Magnus.

Tessa se levantó de su mesa, se acercó a su ventana, miró a Magnus,

\- Te voy a echar de menos…

Magnus se levantó y se colocó frente de ella,

\- Gracias por todo Tessa, por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar contigo, he aprendido mucho – y la abrazó delicadamente.

Llegó tarde a su casa, tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de irse, compró un billete de ida a París, salía a primera hora de la mañana, empezó a hacer sus maletas, había comido con Catarina y se había despedido de ella, Ragnor le dijo que pasaría un par de semanas con él en Paris a finales de julio, ahora solo faltaba hablar con Izzy y despedirse de Alec, si él quería verle…

Estaba delante de la puerta de los Lightwood, intentó relajarse un poco, respiró y sacó el coraje para llamar.

\- Hola Izzy - dijo cuándo la puerta se abrió.  
\- Hola Magnus, pasa por favor – invitó Izzy con la mano.

Fueron a la cocina, Magnus esperaba no ver a Alec todavía…

\- ¿Quieres un café o un te? – le preguntó Izzy.  
\- No gracias, es muy tarde…   
\- Magnus, gracias por venir, necesitaba entender lo que ha pasado… y prefiero que me lo cuentes tú… - dijo suavemente Izzy, después de unos segundos de silencio continuó diciendo – a pesar de todo, yo confío en ti…  
\- Izzy… - dijo Magnus – No sé el motivo por lo que ha hecho eso tu padre, pero lo cierto es que han muerto tres personas que trabajaban para su país, creyendo que éste les protegía, él dio sus nombres y los ejecutaron… en el fondo… todo lo demás no importa.

Izzy estaba en silencio, se sentía responsable y no lo escondía.

\- Lo siento… - dijo finalmente Izzy.  
\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – contestó Magnus.  
\- No me di cuenta de nada Magnus, no sé si voy a poder volver a ver la cara de mi padre después de esto… - dijo muy apenada.  
\- Izzy, - Magnus se acercó y le cogió de las manos – tienes que hacerlo, porqué a pesar de todo, él es tu padre y está solo en estos momentos… 

Izzy lo abrazó y apoyó su magilla en su hombro.

\- Siento mucho como han ido las cosas para ti y Alec… - dijo entristecida Izzy.  
\- Yo también lo siento…

Magnus apenas había terminado de hablar que se apartó de Izzy y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Tengo que irme, despídeme de tu hermano por favor… - dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
\- ¿Porque no hablas con él? – preguntó Izzy detrás de Magnus.  
\- Cualquier cosa que le diga ahora… no va a servir de nada Izzy – dijo moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en negación, se quedó en silencio, quería decir algo más pero declinó hacerlo – me voy, cuidate – y se fue.

Alec se encontraba en su habitación, sabía que Magnus estaba en su casa, pero no pudo salir, no podía enfrentarse con él aun. Alguien abrió su puerta,

\- Alec, se acaba de ir – le dijo su hermana.  
\- Bien – contestó Alec  
\- No, no está bien, tú no estás bien, él no está bien, ¡todo esto es una mierda! – dijo Izzy.

Alec no contestó, seguía en silencio. Izzy se sentó al borde de la cama.

\- Entiendo que estés muy confuso y enfadado, quizás no quieras volver a verle, pero, por lo menos, cierra esto bien o lo sentirás el resto de tu vida… - dijo Izzy. 

Izzy se levantó y cerró la puerta al irse de su habitación. Alec se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermana, ella tenía razón, estaba confundido y muy enfadado, pero tenía ganas de volver a verle y no, no quería terminar con él en el fondo de su corazón, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sentirse herido.

A los dos días, Alec fue a casa de Magnus, apenas quedaban unas pocas horas de luz antes del anochecer, tardó unos minutos en coger la valentía para llamar a la puerta.

\- ¡Alec! - dijo Cat al abrir la puerta.  
\- Catarina… - contestó Alec – em… yo quería hablar con Magnus.  
\- Pasa por favor – le dijo Cat después de unos segundos de silencio – acompañame – le pidió andando hasta la terraza donde estaba regando las macetas – verás Alec, Magnus no está.  
\- ¡Oh! Bueno, puedo venir más tarde – dijo Alec.  
\- No, no… él no va a venir – le dijo mirándole los ojos, luego continuó regando las plantas.  
\- No te entiendo muy bien – dijo Alec  
\- Se ha ido a Paris Alec, él se fue ayer…

Alec se quedó quieto, y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Alec – me dijo que no se iría… - dijo algo alterado.  
\- Eso fue antes o después de decirle que no lo querías más en tu vida… - le dijo Cat muy seria dejando la regadera y mirándole a los ojos.

Alec no pudo contestar, tampoco podía moverse, se quedó en blanco por unos segundos hasta que cerró los ojos y un enorme sentimiento de vacío le invadió.  
Catarina le cogió del brazo y lo sentó en la tumbona, y con un tono suave le dijo,

\- Alec, necesitas tiempo para superar todo lo que te ha pasado y Magnus necesita luchar por sus sueños, los dos os lo merecéis…   
\- Yo… - Alec no podía hablar.  
\- Lo sé, y te aseguro que él también te ama – dijo Cat dulcemente – quizás algún día os volváis a encontrar, no pierdas la esperanza…


	9. Chapter 9

Durante el siguiente curso académico, Alec se dedicó de lleno a estudiar el último año de su máster, quería sacar buenas notas para facilitar su acceso a la ONU, Simon se fue a vivir con ellos, así que pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca de la universidad estudiando. 

A su padre lo trasladaron a una cárcel federal de máxima seguridad, fue culpado de traición y de cómplice de asesinato de tres personas entre otros cargos, su madre nunca le perdonó que utilizase a su propia hija para hacer lo que hizo y pidió el divorcio. 

Magnus tenía un apartamento al lado del Observatorio de parís, en el barrio de Montparnasse, por la mañana iba a la academia, allí aprendía todos los departamentos que había en el mundo de la moda, las telas, el diseño, el corte, la confección, el marketing… por las tardes el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo dedicaba a pasear por la ciudad, se perdía en alguna galería o en alguna tienda… por las noches a veces salía a algún local para no volver solo a casa.

Muchas mañanas, Alec iba a la cafetería a la misma hora que solía quedar con Magnus solo por si, quizás él apareciese, aunque sabía que no lo haría… 

El verano estaba a punto de empezar y Alec pronto terminaría los exámenes. Todos habían quedado para cenar en casa de Jace.

\- Alec – le dijo Jace – ¿cuándo es tu último examen?  
\- ¡Este jueves! – dijo alzando los brazos de alegría – ya no puedo más…. – todos se rieron.  
\- ¿Celebramos?  
\- ¿Cena en el japonés? –preguntó Izzy, todos le miraron, ese era el restaurante preferido de Magnus.  
\- Vale, - dijo Alec con una sonrisa de melancolía – buena idea Izzy…  
\- ¿Entonces este viernes? – pregunto Claire a todos.   
\- ¿A las ocho? – dijo Izzy

El viernes llegó, Izzy y Simon llegaron primero, luego llegaron Claire y Jace, diez minutos después llegó Alec, se paró delante del local y recordó la última vez que estuvo allí con Magnus, tuvieron una pequeña discusión que no podía avanzar porque se iban dando besos entre réplicas, imposible determinar quién tenía razón, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Entró y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados, ya habían pedido bebidas… se sentó y se sintió feliz de tener a su familia alrededor.

Ya estaban por los postres, Jace se reía de los chistes malos de Simon, Alec se reía por contagio…

\- Simon, ¿te acuerdas del primer día que viniste a casa? – le preguntó Alec  
\- Si, tú no estabas… - contestó Simon.

Todos se rieron, las cuatro botellas de vino que se habían tomado ayudaron bastante…

\- No hombre… me refiero al día que viniste con tus bártulos… - y empezó a reírse, y así todos.

Alec no pudo parar de reírse, Jace hacia comentarios sobre las cosas de Simon y la risa iba incrementándose, incluso Izzy ayudaba a ello, el mismo Simon empezó a reírse también. A Alec se le cayó la servilleta entre las risas, se agachó a recogerla y cuando levantó la vista del suelo miró las mesas del fondo y le pareció ver a alguien que conocía, se enderezó y graduó más su visión para poder ver la última mesa … dejó de reír… y un profundo agujero se abrió en su estómago. Todos los de la mesa se fueron dando cuenta del cambio de actitud de Alec y fueron dejando de reír.

\- Alec… ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Jace.

Alec no oyó a Jace, estaba concentrado en las personas que estaban en esa mesa del fondo.

\- Alec… - le dijo Izzy, luego siguió la vista de su hermano hasta donde conducía… y lo vio – Magnus…

Todos miraron hacia el mismo sitio, ahí estaba, Magnus sentado con una mujer, Izzy la conocía, era Dott.

\- ¿Cuándo ha vuelto? – preguntó Simon.

Alec volvió a mira su mesa, bajó la cabeza, no sabía que hacer… ir a verle o desaparecer… 

Finalmente se levantó de su silla, respiró con los ojos cerrados ajeno a las miradas de sus amigos y se dirigió dónde estaba Magnus.

Magnus notó una presencia cercana a unos metros de él y giró la cabeza instintivamente y le vio, en ese momento el mundo dejó de existir,

\- Hola Magnus… - le dijo Alec mirándole muy nervioso, la mano le temblaba.  
\- Alec… -contestó Magnus levantándose de la mesa y mirándole fijamente.  
\- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? – preguntó Alec  
\- Hace dos días…

Alec se quedó en silencio unos segundos, Magnus llevaba el pelo con toques de color azul en los lados y engominado hacia atrás, no se había cortado el pelo y lo tenía un poco largo, a él le resultó muy atractivo.

\- Te veo bien - dijo suavemente, sin dejar de mirale a los ojos.  
\- Gracias,- sonrió Magnus, seguía sin apartar su mirada de Alec – tú también…

Alec sonrió levemente, no había palabras para poder romper ese momento, simplemente no salían. Se quedaron mirándose unos momentos más hasta que Dott interrumpió el silencio.

\- Alec, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó Dott.

Alec tardó en responder y desviar la vista de Magnus para poder ver a Dott,

\- Claro Dott, cómo no iba a acordarme – le ofreció la mano para saludarla. 

Luego el silencio volvió a ser la estrella principal del momento, Magnus miraba el suelo y Alec la mesa, al final Magnus volvió a posar su mirada en él,

\- Alec, me alegro de verte,

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, Izzy estaba detrás de Alec, se acercó a Magnus y sin avisar le abrazó emotivamente,

\- Oh Magnus… como te he echado de menos… - se separó de él y le pegó en la solapa con la mano – ni tan solo has llamado… - y volvió a abrazarle.  
\- Dejame ver – apartándola del agarre – estas preciosa… ¿cómo estas Izzy?  
\- Bien… han pasado muchas cosas, pero estoy muy bien… - dijo en un pequeño suspiro – ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?   
\- Bueno, este verano… - dijo pausadamente Magnus  
\- Entonces podemos llamarnos y quedar, me gustaría hablar contigo, saber de ti… no puedes negarte – le dijo cogiéndole de los brazos.  
\- Por supuesto Izzy, llamame cuando quieras – y le dio un beso, 

Izzy se despidió y se fue a su mesa, Magnus la siguió con la mirada y vio que Jace y Simon le saludaron con la mano, él les correspondió con un gesto con la cabeza, luego volvió a mirar a Alec, que aún seguía en silencio,

\- Bueno, espero que em… que... todo este bien, quiero decir, que estés bien… - dijo Alec sin saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.   
\- Si – contestó Magnus – está casi todo bien – se quedó unos momentos callado – me ha gustado verte – dijo finalmente.  
\- A mí también – dijo Alec – bueno, em… me voy allí – dijo señalando la mesa - adiós Dott – mirando a Dott – adiós Magnus – dijo mirando intensamente a Magnus casi sin respirar.  
\- Adiós Alec – contestó Magnus sentándose cuando Alec se giró y empezó a andar hacia su mesa.

Dott le cogió la mano a Magnus sin decirle nada… él se lo agradeció. Alec le afectó mucho ver a Magnus, su fiesta había terminado, solo quería regresar a su casa y cerrar los ojos.  
Para Alec el día siguiente fue absurdamente absurdo, solo pensaba en Magnus, llegó a creer que lo había superado, pero fue verlo y derrumbarse por completo, toda esa gran muralla que había construido alrededor de su corazón… ahora solo quería verle… 

Magnus le había pedido a Dott que se fuera con él a parís para trabajar en su taller, necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar para que le llevase la administración de su negocio mientras él se dedicaba a crear y solo confiaba en Dott… ella le dijo que si, aun sabiendo que los primeros años serían duros, pero sabía que Magnus alcanzaría lo que se propusiese, quería estar a su lado, en septiembre se iba a Paris.

Dos días después de ver a Magnus, Alec se despertó pronto esa mañana, estaba inquieto, pensó entonces en ir a la cafetería donde solían versa… “quizás…”pensó. Él tenía la esperanza de que Magnus apareciese y se dirigió al sitio casi corriendo, cuando llegó, pidió un café y se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, impaciente y deseoso.

Pasó una hora y Magnus no aparecía, Alec empezó a desanimarse, a ver las cosas en el color que tocaban, ya era hora de dejar de crearse escenarios imaginarios y vivir la realidad, miró su taza de café vacía por última vez, guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y se levantó, miró hacia la puerta y entonces lo vio… a él, a su corazón…

Magnus le sonrió parado en la puerta, él llevaba el pelo recogido, unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta oscura algo ajustada, se acercó a Alec, a veinte centímetros de él,

\- ¿Te ibas? –preguntó Magnus  
\- Si… pero… ¿crees que debo quedarme?  
\- No, pero… - dijo Magnus en un tono coqueto – ¿crees que te gustaría perder tu mañana dando un paseo conmigo?  
\- Creo que si… - contestó Alec sonriendo.

Salieron de la cafetería y Alec siguió a Magnus, que se dirigía hacia el norte, sin precisar donde iban, llegaron a Prospect Park, Magnus se detuvo en la entrada y miró a Alec sin preguntar, Alec le correspondió la mirada y sonrió, se adentraron juntos al Parque, se relajaron, Magnus tenía la intención de cruzarlo tranquilamente.

\- Por las fechas que estamos supongo que ya has terminado el máster – preguntó Magnus.  
\- ¡Sí!, ya tenía ganas… estoy algo cansado de tanto estudiar – dijo en un tono alegre.  
\- Te creo… - dijo Magnus riendo.- ¿Aún quieres entrar en la ONU?  
\- Si… de hecho tengo una entrevista dentro de quince días – dijo Alec  
\- ¡oh! Eso es magnífico… - y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo – lo conseguirás Alec – y sacó su brazo enseguida.  
\- Veremos… -dijo tímidamente Alec.

Siguieron paseando en silencio, estaban cómodos, siempre lo habían estado,

\- Dime Magnus, ¿cómo ha ido tu aventura por Francia, es tan bonito como dicen?  
\- Es mejor…. – dijo en un pequeño suspiro Magnus – el ritmo es otro, la gente se saluda más amablemente que aquí… las calles tienen encanto y la noche…. La noche es especial – dijo mirando a Alec – deberías ir algún día…

Siguieron conversando mientras cruzaban el Parque, luego se dirigieron unas dos calles más arriba,

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Alec  
\- Estamos llegando – respondió Magnus

Se detuvieron en una librería de Brooklyn, 

\- Aquí – dijo Magnus  
\- ¿Quieres comprar un libro? – le preguntó Alec  
\- No, - dijo sonriendo – un amigo mío hace la presentación de su libro aquí, ahora… - dijo mirando los ojos de Alec - ¿me acompañas?  
\- Claro, ¿un amigo tuyo? – preguntó curioso.

Mientras entraban en la librería, la encargada saludó con la mano a Magnus, ella no se paró, estaba organizando el evento, había cien personas en la sala principal.

\- Ella es la encargada, un poco suya… - cogió un libro que estaba en una pila encima de una mesa y se lo mostró a Alec – es él, Ragnor…

Alec ojeó el libro y quedó bastante sorprendido, recordaba ese nombre, Magnus lo había mencionado más de una vez cuando salían.

Se quedaron en un lateral, Alec estaba algo detrás de Magnus, su rostro casi rozaba la oreja de Magnus, la miró, miró su cuello, su mandíbula y sintió deseo, y ese olor, le paralizaba los sentidos…  
Cuando hubo terminado el evento, Magnus presentó Alec a Ragnor, éste invitó a Alec a ir con ellos a comer, pero Alec declinó, estaba demasiado nervioso y se sentía desubicado, Ragnor le dedicó un libro y se lo regaló, Alec se despidió de ambos y se fue sin mirar atrás. Magnus tuvo una mala sensación, pero no hizo nada, no podía hacer nada.

Alec volvió corriendo, sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa, totalmente sudado y agotado. Se desnudó y se metió debajo de la ducha, se enjabonó y dejó que el agua salpicase su cuerpo, apoyó su frente en la pared y cerró los ojos, el olor de Magnus volvió a su mente, su oreja, la piel de su nuca, su cuello… y empezó a endurecerse, sus labios, sintió un deseo profundo de besarlos e instintivamente empezó a tocarse, quería saborear la lengua de Magnus otra vez y esa fantasía le hizo llegar al clímax rápidamente…

Se vistió cómodo y se fue a la cocina, se preparó un sándwich, luego se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó dormido toda la tarde hasta que llegaron Simon e Izzy.

\- ¡Alec! Ya hemos llegado – dijo Izzy alegre  
\- Hey… me he dormido – dijo incorporándose - ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Las ocho, hemos comprado comida china, hoy no vamos a cocinar… - dijo Simon.

Alec se quedó en silencio unos minutos, finalmente tomó una decisión, 

\- No voy a quedarme a comer, lo siento chicos, tengo que irme – dijo levantándose – ¡nos vemos luego!  
\- ¡Alec! – dijo Izzy  
\- ¡Adiós! – se despidió Alec cerrando la puerta de su casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus estaba preparándose algo para cenar, sacó una lechuga y unos tomates de la nevera cuando llamaron a su puerta,

\- Alec… - dijo Magnus quedándose muy parado.

Alec no contestó, solo le miraba fijamente, Magnus reconoció esa mirada, tenía que tomar una decisión, y accedió, Alec se acercó a él y Magnus lo agarró del brazo lo entró en la casa y cerró la puerta, se volvió y Alec se lanzó a besarle, fuerte, ansioso de él, Magnus lo apartó ligeramente y lo retuvo entre sus manos, se volvieron a mirar, y Magnus le besó suavemente, Alec profundizó el beso y probó su lengua, como ansiaba eso… le cogió del pelo y tiró levemente de él, Magnus emitió un pequeño gemido y Alec ya no pudo contener más su excitación, sacó la camiseta de Magnus y siguió besándole, lo acercó todo lo que pudo y sus durezas friccionaron, Magnus desabrochó los pantalones de Alec y los suyos y empujó para si las nalgas de Alec, cada roce era una sensación que parecía estuvieran esperando desde hace tiempo, como encontrar agua en un desierto… terminaron amándose en la cama de Magnus, extasiados de pasión y de placer. 

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, se desenredaron lentamente, Magnus se recostó de lado para poder ver a Alec, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y miró el techo, algo en él no estaba bien, una llama de inquietud estaba prendiendo en su interior y no podía apagarla, se levantó de la cama, Magnus se sorprendió, 

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo Alec mientras se vestía apresuradamente.

Magnus no contestó, tuvo un sentimiento de vacío, se puso su bóxer y una camiseta y se alejó del cuarto dejando a Alec terminándose de vestir.

Unos minutos después, Alec salió de la habitación y vio a Magnus que estaba en la cocina, de espaldas, sacando una cerveza de la nevera, bebió de ella, Alec anduvo despacio hacia la puerta de salida,

\- La próxima vez que tengas un calentón, no vengas – dijo Magnus sin girase y siguió bebiendo su cerveza.

Alec salió del apartamento de Magnus, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, sus rodillas aflojaron y sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón… 

Los siguientes dos días, Alec apenas salió de su casa, estaba aturdido, triste, quería ver a Magnus, pero no se atrevía, por las mañana iba a la cafetería con la poca esperanza que le quedaba, quizás él aparecería, pero no fue así. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de Magnus, alguien que le conociese, que lo quisiera y entonces pensó en Catarina Loss, buscó su tarjeta y la llamó, ella lo invitó a tomar el té en su casa esa misma tarde.

\- Alec, ¿lo quieres con un poco de limón? – le preguntó Cat.  
\- Si gracias, - dijo sentado en la terracita que tenía Cat en su casa.  
\- Ahora, - dijo acercándole la taza a Alec – dime, ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- He visto a Magnus – dijo Alec  
\- Lo sé… volvió hace unos días…  
\- Nos acostamos… - dijo apresuradamente en voz baja.

Catarina se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Alec prosiguiera, Alec la miró,

\- Aún siento algo por él… cuando lo vi… – no supo seguir explicando, pero no hacía falta, ella lo entendía.  
\- Alec, que es lo que quieres… - le preguntó Cat.  
\- No lo he olvidado si es eso lo que me preguntas…  
\- No, no es eso – contestó Cat.  
\- No dejo de pensar él… pero cuando estoy con él, me siento inseguro, me siento estúpido, - cerró los ojos un momento.

Catarina se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar con Alec,

\- Escucha, si no quieres construir nada con él, no vuelvas a verle, deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo – esperó unos segundos antes de continuar – pero si lo que buscas es estar con él, empezar una historia juntos, entonces, hasta que no habléis de vuestro pasado, hasta que no saquéis todo aquello que habéis sentido a lo largo de este año, hasta que no abráis la herida que tenéis ambos cerrada llena de pus y la limpiéis… no podréis avanzar.

Alec escuchó las palabras de Cat, ella tenía razón, pero también sabía que eso, era difícil y doloroso,

\- Crees que Magnus… - dijo Alec.  
\- ¡Oh mi niño! jamás vi a Magnus tan enamorado de nadie como de ti… - dijo con una sonrisa.

Alec estuvo paseando a la vuelta a casa, pensando en las palabras de Cat, a medio camino se desvió y se dirigió a casa de Magnus, era tarde, pero, era ahora o nunca…  
Le tomó más tiempo de lo que creía llamar a la puerta de Magnus, su mano temblaba ligeramente.

Magnus miró por la mirilla de su puerta, era Alec, “tengo que hablar con el conserje…” pensó.

\- Te dije que no volvieses Alec… - dijo Magnus algo cansado.  
\- No, ¡no!... yo no, quiero decir… quiero hablar contigo – le dijo Alec.  
\- De qué quieres hablar – le preguntó Magnus sin invitarle a entrar.  
\- De todo – contestó Alec mirando fijamente a Magnus.

Magnus se apartó de la puerta para que entrase, Alec se sentó en el sofá del salón, Magnus preparó unos gin-tonics, Alec no quería beber nada, pero Magnus los preparó de todas formas

\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Magnus.  
\- Siento haberme ido la otra noche…  
\- Eso es bastante propio de ti… - dijo Magnus irónicamente.  
\- Solo dejame hablar – dijo mirándole algo tímido - cuando te conocí, la forma de entender el mundo cambió, la forma de sentir la vida cambió, la forma de amar cambió… cuando lo nuestro se rompió, ya no volví a conectar con el mundo como cuando estaba contigo… - bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos – te he echado tanto de menos que me duele solo con nombrarlo.

Magnus permanecía en silencio, por primera vez no supo que decir.

\- Me siento culpable por no haber sido capaz de entender lo que hiciste antes de que te fueras, por haber estado enfadado y confundido, por no querer escucharte, por no haber llegado a tiempo…  
\- ¿De qué hablas? Alec… – preguntó Magnus.  
\- Fui a tu casa para hablar contigo, pero Cat estaba en tu piso, y me dijo que te habías ido… – dijo mirando a Magnus – eso me hundió…  
\- Alec… - Magnus se arrodilló en frente de Alec para estar a su altura – creí que no querías volver a verme…  
\- Me dijiste que no te irías Magnus… - Alec empezó a levantar la voz, rota y desencajada – te necesitaba y tú te fuiste… me quedé solo, con una familia rota, y me dejaste… - se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se cristalizaron – ni tan solo me llamaste una sola vez…

Magnus se quedó quieto, en silencio. Alec se levantó del sofá, y se alejó hacia el balcón,

\- Confiaba en ti… y de repente no sabía quién eras – Dijo Alec.

Magnus tardo bastante en hablar,

\- Sabía que cuando detuviesen a tu padre lo nuestro terminaría, lo sabía… no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiar eso Alec, sabía que te sentirías utilizado, traicionado y con el corazón roto, pero no tenía otra elección, debía seguir adelante con la operación…  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –preguntó inocentemente Alec  
\- Sabes que no podía… no cuando tu padre y tu hermana estaban implicados… - dijo rápidamente Magnus, se tomó unos minutos – El plan era bueno, lo único con lo que no conté, es que me acabaría enamorando de ti… y lo siento, lo siento mucho todo lo que te hecho pasar, es totalmente mi responsabilidad, tú - dijo acercándose a él – tú no tienes la culpa de nada – y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos – eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco y te mereces ser feliz – volvió a bajar las manos y se separó ligeramente – y no es con migo Alexander.

Magnus salió al balcón y Alec esperó unos segundos en seguirle, 

\- Eso es lo que me he ido diciendo este año, ¿sabes? – dijo mirando la ciudad - Y, no lo he conseguido, me faltó verte unos segundos para que mi corazón saliera hacia dónde estabas tú… yo tampoco puedo evitarlo Magnus – dijo Alec mirándole ahora - te amo, y si sientes algo por mi… 

El silencio se cruzó en su garganta.

\- Me gustaría que nos diésemos una oportunidad… - dijo Alec suavemente.

Magnus aún miraba la ciudad, su pulso estaba acelerado, luego miró a Alec, aun en silencio,

\- Sabes que eso no va a ser fácil para nosotros.  
\- Lo sé – replicó Alec.

Magnus le acarició una mejilla, le cogió suavemente del pelo y lo acercó a él,

\- Alexander… - le dijo en un susurro antes de besarle.

\---------

Magnus aguardaba en una cafetería cerca de las oficinas centrales de la ONU, Alec tenía una entrevista con uno de los mandatarios legales de la Unión, alguien le cerró los ojos con ambas manos, evidentemente era Alec. Magnus le cogió las manos y se giró para verle, 

\- Deduzco por tu sonrisa que ha ido bien… - dijo Magnus.  
\- Más que bien… empiezo a principios de agosto – dijo dándole un beso.

Magnus rió, se levantó y lo abrazó,

\- Bien esto merece una pequeña celebración – dijo mientras lo cogía por la mano y salían de la cafetería – podríamos organizar una cena con toda tu familia – ahora con el brazo encima de sus hombros – sé que te mueres de ganas… 

El verano estaba pasando lentamente, pero implacable, los días avanzaban, Alec le pedía muy a menudo que le contase partes de su vida, él quería saberlo todo de Magnus. Hacían escapadas a las montañas, iban a visitar diferentes parajes, quedaban con sus amigos, y pasaban muchas horas metidos en la cama.

Alec empezó a trabajar, Magnus aprovechaba esos momentos para pensar en su futuro, en el de Alec, Paris le esperaba en septiembre, pero no quería dejar a Alec otro año solo, tenía que tomar una decisión…

A mediados de agosto, una tarde lluviosa acogía Nueva York, Magnus preparó un té caliente para ambos, Alec estaba ojeando un libro tumbado en el sofá, Magnus se sentó en el suelo,

\- Alec, tengo que decirte algo – dijo después de beber de su taza –No me voy a ir a Paris en septiembre.

Alec levantó la vista mirando a Magnus sorprendido,

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alec sabiendo la respuesta – No voy a permitir que renuncies a tu sueño Magnus, ni hablar.  
\- Las relaciones a distancia no funciona Alec – dijo muy serio Magnus – no quiero volver a perderte.  
\- No me vas a perder – dijo levantándose del sofá y sentándose en frente de Magnus en el suelo – Encontraremos la manera.

Magnus negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, era un tema que tenían que madurar, necesitaban su tiempo.

Una mañana, Magnus estaba practicando aikido con un amigo japonés en su academia de artes marciales cuando Alec entró sin hacer mucho ruido, se apoyó en la puerta y los observó, Magnus no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que su instructor le derrumbó al suelo y entonces oyó su risa.

\- ¡Alec! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo levantándose.  
\- Tengo una noticia que darte y no podía esperar… - dijo sonriendo.

Magnus se despidió de su amigo y se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios, se desnudó y se fue a la ducha,

\- Dime, que es tan importante Alexander – preguntó Magnus.  
\- ¿Conoces la UNESCO verdad? – Magnus lo miró con una mueca – bien pues, La ONU esta intercomunicada con esta organización, de hecho es una filial suya - se acercó más a la ducha - hablé con mi superior el otro día y le pregunté si sería posible ocupar un puesto en la UNESCO.   
\- ¿Qué has hecho que? – interrumpió Magnus cerrando el grifo de la ducha.   
\- Me dijo que miraría la posibilidad de traspasarme y hoy me lo ha confirmado, empezaré a finales de septiembre…

Magnus permanecía en silencio, no estaba entendiendo muy bien que había hecho Alec,

\- Magnus… - dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él – ¡la sede está en Paris!  
\- ¡Alec!… - gritó Magnus desconcertado - ¿estás seguro?  
\- Muy seguro – y se acercó para abrazarle y besarle, ese beso paso a otro y a otro, y Magnus tubo que contenerse, estaban en unos vestuarios…   
\- Dame dos minutos y nos vamos – dijo tomando aliento.   
\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… - dijo Alec con una sonrisa.


End file.
